Meant To Be
by Bluebell140
Summary: They both lead busy lives, both run their own business and both have other people to care for. But when their paths keep crossing, they begin to realise that some things are just Meant To Be. Troyella
1. First Encounters

**I don't own anything!**

First Encounters

Friday afternoons were the best, especially when he didn't have any bookings over the weekend, he got to spend a whole two days with his girl, he couldn't think of anything better.

Well, there was his photography, he loved that, it was his work and passion; it was how he made his living, but his girl would always come first.

He loved being his own boss, owning your own business meant you could decide on your own hours, this meant he could work the hours we wanted and then get someone else to take over when he needed to be with his girl.

It was just after lunch and Troy Bolton was the only one in the store, other than his co-worker, Zeke, who was developing photos in the dark room out back. Troy had owned and run his photography shop, Bolton's Photo's, since graduating college with degrees in business management and photography.

They attend events, such as weddings and birthday's, develop both digital and non-digital photo's, sell and fix all kinds of cameras and have a small studio out the back where people often have family photo's done to send off to relatives in far off places. With all that they do at Bolton's Photo's, they're well known around East Albuquerque and they bring in a good trade and being the boss means Troy and his girl can lead a good life.

It had been a busy morning and Troy was happy for the period of quiet which enabled him to give the shop a tidy and make it look presentable, especially because once he left today Zeke was on his own and wouldn't necessarily have time to do it later.

He was just finishing up the cleaning off the glass panels on the display cases when the door opened and a dishevelled looking lady walked in, her hands filled with shopping bags.

"Let me give you a hand there." Troy put his bottle of glass cleaner and cloth down on the counter before walking over to relieve his potential customer of some of her heavy bags.

"So what can I help you with today? Did you just want to browse or do you need help with something else?" Troy placed the lady's bags on the floor in front of the counter before taking his rightful place behind it.

"I think I've broken my camera, I mean there's something flashing at me that isn't usually flashing at me and I tried to look at the instructions but so much of it is in a foreign language and it's my son's birthday party tomorrow and I really need it then and I know I've left it kinda late, but I was hoping you could help me."

"I'll do my absolute best ma'am; do you happen to have the camera with you today?" A look of shock crossed the lady's face.

"Oh yes of course, I'm so sorry, I'm really not with it at all today, I'll just get it for you." Troy watch her as she searched through her bag for her camera, she had dark brown almost black hair, deep brown eyes and couldn't be much over five feet in height. "Here it is," Troy snapped to attention and took the camera into his hands, in hopes of working out what was wrong.

"I did half wonder if it was the battery, but I don't have any spares and the little compartment thing is broken so I couldn't open it to check either."

"Well your half wonder was right," Troy said after a moment of silence. "The flashing light is the battery warning light, it's just a pain the compartment latch is broken."

"Yeah that was my son, shouldn't of left it where he could reach it I guess."

"I think I may possibly have the same part out back which I could use to replace this one, if you're willing to wait a few minutes while I change it?"

"That's fine by me; I'll just take a look about while you do." Troy smiled approvingly and headed out back to look for the part he'd need.

"There we go, all done," Fifteen minutes later and Troy had fitted the replacement part and put in some new batteries.

"That's great, thank you so much." The lady walked back over to the counter from where she'd been looking in display cases.

"So, I removed the broken battery cover and fitted the new one and I've popped two new batteries in as well, which has stopped the flashing light, did you want another packet to take with you, you only get two in a pack though."

"That's fine, when the light flashes I'll put those ones in and then come and buy some more. How much do I owe you?" She asked reaching into her bag for her purse.

"Well, it's just the cost of the batteries really, the replacement part you can have for free, unfortunately they're quite expensive, it's eleven ninety nine for the pack I put in there and you're spare pack, please?"

"I guess it's just the way things are now," the lady commented as she handed over twelve dollars and Troy rung it through the till.

"Yeah, we try and keep prices as low as possible, but there's only so much we can do." He replied giving her, her change and receipt.

"Tell me about it. Anyway I must go; I've got other things to do before I pick my son up from school, thank you so much for your help."

"You're very welcome, enjoy your son's party tomorrow," the lady smiled at Troy in thanks as he opened the door for her to leave with all her shopping bags.

Smiling he went back to his cleaning, he only had a little while until he would be with his girl; it was going to be a great weekend.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was weird to begin with being the only single male there, he got a few funny looks and whispers, so did his girl, but eventually people moved on and just accepted it for how it was, he was very happy about that.

He hadn't been here long today before the bell rang and they all started running out the doors ready to start their weekend, ready to escape the formalities of school and enjoy the freedom of being a child.

Let's set things straight here, Troy's girl isn't his wife or partner or girlfriend, it's his five year old daughter, Amelia Mae Bolton and she is Troy's world.

As the last few students trickled out of the school and the playground started to clear out, Troy started to worry that something wasn't right because he was still waiting, so he pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and started walking towards the building.

Half way across the playground, the school doors opened and his daughter walked out hand in hand with her teacher and one of his close friends, Taylor Danthorth.

Taylor looked towards Troy and shot him a smile before kneeling down to talking to Amelia who had her head hung low.

"What's going on ladies?" Troy had finally made his way across the playground and knelt down like Taylor to be at Amelia's height.

The only response he received was Amelia beginning to cry; signally to him something was clearly very wrong.

"Amelia, don't cry peanut, come here sweetheart," Troy scooped Amelia into a hug and stood up with her in his arms, swaying her from side to side, he hated it when she cried. "What's going on Tay?"

"She was alright when you brought her in, quiet admittedly, but there's nothing new there. She fell over at lunch time, she's grazed her knees up quite bad, but the nurse took care of it and then she came and sat in the staff room with me, but she's been really quiet since then, I've kept an eye on her but I have to interact with the rest of the class as well Troy."

"I know Tay, its fine, you did your best." Taylor smiled softly as she reached up and ran a hand through Amelia's chestnut coloured hair.

"I'm gonna head back inside so I can tidy up quickly and then head home to be with the boys, I'll see you on Monday Amelia." She received a mumble in return and gave Troy a brief half hug before making her way inside.

"Alright peanut, let's get home and have some fun shall we?" Feeling Amelia nod against his neck, Troy fished his car keys out of his pocket and then made his way towards his parked car; thank goodness the weekend had just begun.

**TGTGTGTG**

Waking up when it was still dark outside meant he could go back to sleep and he was about to until he heard movement outside his door and realised he wouldn't be spending the rest of the night alone.

Sure enough, a few moments later the door opened and Troy rolled onto his back to see Amelia poking her head round the door.

"Daddy? Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake sweetheart, what's the matter?" Troy pushed up onto his elbows, as Amelia came and stood by his bedside.

"I can't sleep," it was only then that Troy saw the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Well that's no reason to get upset is it now?" Amelia shook her head, as Troy lifted his covers and she climbed up onto the bed to join him under them.

"Can I stay in here with you now Daddy?"

"Of course you can peanut, but you need to try and get some more sleep, it's still dark outside and you need all your energy for Toby's party tomorrow."

"M'kay Daddy, night night," Amelia cuddled against Troy's chest and was soon well on her way back to sleep.

She didn't normally get upset so easily and it was beginning to worry Troy, but there wasn't time to worry about that now, she had her first ever birthday party to attend tomorrow and Troy was determined that they would both enjoy it.

**TGTGTGTG**

The party started at one and finished at five, it was twelve now, they were both dressed and ready to go with time to spare, result. Having only started school a few weeks ago, this would be the first birthday party that Amelia would go to for someone who wasn't a family member and to be honest, Troy seemed more excited than she was.

She'd been really excited when she came home with the invite, claiming Toby was one of her best friends and that she _had_ to go to the party, well Troy couldn't argue with that and so he'd immediately filled in the R.S.V.P slip, detailing that yes Amelia would be attending and also leaving his mobile number in case Toby's Mum needed to contact him while Amelia was there.

Amelia had decided on the present herself, a young magician's set because Toby liked magic, he was always talking about it and so Troy had willingly brought him this present, at least it would be something he'd take some form of interest in.

"Amelia sweetheart, come here so I can do you hair please?" He stood and waited at the bottom of the stairs until Amelia appeared at the top and made her way down them, her purple party dress swishing as she moved.

"Will you do it so the top is up but the rest is down?" Her voice was quiet, but Troy was used to that, she'd always been a quiet child.

"I think I can manage that sweetie, you have to hold still thought alright?" Amelia nodded as Troy carried her through to the kitchen and sat her on one of the islands stools, making her just the right height for him to stand behind her and do her hair, he was an expert at doing her hair now; he'd had no choice but to learn.

"There we go peanut, all done," Troy put the brush down on the counter and then turned Amelia's stool so that it faced the one he was taking a seat on. "Now tell Daddy why you're so quiet today? I thought you were excited about going to Toby's party."

Amelia bit her lip, before looking Troy in the eye. "I am excited Daddy, but my knee hurts."

"Really, which one?" Amelia pointed to her left knee and Troy lifted her dress to see there was blood coming through the plaster he'd put on after her bath last night. "Well why didn't you say anything sweetie, all Daddy has to do is take this plaster off, clean your knee again and then put another one on, it won't take long, alright?" Amelia nodded and a small smiled graced her lips.

"This one's okay," she said pointing to her right knee. "Just not this one," she said once again pointing to her left knee.

"Alright, well you sit still and Daddy will make it all better and then we can head to Toby's party, okay?" With a confirming nod from his daughter, Troy headed off to find the supplies needed to make her knee all better again.

**TGTGTGTG**

It wasn't far to the address given on the invite and so Troy had decided they could walk, bad idea. By the time they turned onto the street Amelia had convinced herself she didn't want to go to the party and that they should just give Toby his present and leave. Troy had of course tried to convince her otherwise, but she wasn't having any of it and now they were routed to the spot on the path outside the party house and Amelia was in hysterics.

"Sweetheart please don't get so upset, please calm down," Amelia was cradled in Troy's arms as he swayed them from side to side, the birthday present laid forgotten at his feet. "Amelia listen baby, Daddy doesn't like seeing you so upset, you were so excited when we left the house, I'm sure you'll have loads of fun with Toby and your other friends." He gained a sniffle in reply and tightened his grip on her, he didn't want to go home, he wanted her to stay and enjoy the party, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Amelia!" Troy looked up to see a little boy running in their direction, followed by a woman who he immediately recognised as the lady from the shop yesterday.

"Hi," he greeted her. "You're Toby's Mum?"

"That's me, you're Amelia's Dad?"

"I am indeed… this is kinda freaky."

"Yeah, small town I guess, I'm Gabriella."

"Troy, I'd shake your hand but…" Gabriella smiled and lifted Toby up into her arms, to stop him jumping up at her.

"It's fine, why's she upset?"

"I have no idea, she was so excited when we left home, but on the way here she managed to convince herself it was a bad idea, she's never been to a party without me before."

"Bless her, well you can stay if you want? There are some other parents here as well."

"Other Mum's you mean," Troy was used to being the only Dad; he didn't try and shy away from it.

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, they are only Mum's, but still, if it means Amelia will stay." Troy nodded and turned his attention to his daughter, who's face was buried in his neck.

"What do you think Lia; will you go in and enjoy the party if Daddy stays as well?" Amelia nodded and lifted her head from his neck to wave shyly at Toby.

"Toby, tell Amelia and Troy what we've got in the back yard?" Toby smiled excitedly at his mother before turning to his guests.

"A bouncy castle, it's really big, please come and see Amelia." Amelia nodded slowly and so after picking up Toby's present and followed Gabriella up the path and into the house, Toby having wriggled free from her arms to run ahead.

**TGTGTGTG**

The party was slowly coming to an end and parents were coming back to collect their children, while those who had stayed were saying their goodbyes before heading off home. All accept two.

It had taken Amelia well over half an hour to leave the comfort of Troy's arms and another twenty minutes before she said he could go and sit with the other adults while she played, all in all, Amelia hadn't played for no where near as long as they others. So, while everyone else was leaving, Troy was in no rush to stop Amelia's fun, it had taken them long enough to get there.

"Need some help?" Gabriella turned round to find Troy standing in the doorway leading to the back yard.

"If you don't mind, I just need that cake tin from the top shelf, goodness knows how I got it up there." Troy chuckled, as he walked over and easily reached the tin down from the shelf.

"There you go, glad I could help." Troy handed Gabriella the tin and leant back against the counter to watch her.

"Thank you, you've helped me a lot recently, if you hadn't of sorted the camera out then I wouldn't have been able to capture all those magic moments today, when I move them over to the computer, I'll print off the ones of the two of them together, there's some good ones from when they were eating."

"That would be great thanks, I don't have any photos of her with her friends yet." Silence followed after that and Troy watched Gabriella as she went about putting the remaining cake in the tin, constantly keeping an eye on the children as she did.

"Do you and Amelia want to take some cake home with you? I know she's got some in her party bag, but there's way too much here for me and Toby to finish on our own."

"Erm yeah, that'd be great thanks." Gabriella smiled gently and cut off a large piece of cake for the Bolton's to take home.

"Look Troy, I don't mean to pry and you can tell me to mind my own if you like, but Toby says Amelia only ever mentions you and I've only ever seen you pick her up and earlier you seemed fine with the fact you'd be the only dad here…it's just the two of you isn't it?" Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's just the two of us, always has been…Her Mum, Jessica, she died after giving birth to Lia, they said she had an underlying heart condition and the labour put too much strain on it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, you didn't have to tell me all that, I shouldn't have asked."

"Its fine, it's nice to get things out once in a while and you seem like a nice person." They both chuckled at this. "It's just the two of you as well though, isn't it?" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah it is…His Dad, let's just say he is in no way on the scene and leave it at that." Troy returned Gabriella's gentle smile from before and the pair went back to their comfortable silence.

"Actually I lied," Troy broke the silence as Gabi put the last few party bits away. "I have my parents, they help me out a lot, I'm surprised Lia hasn't mentioned them at all."

"My Mum disowned me ages ago; it really is just the two of us." Troy smiled sadly and moved to stand in the doorway to watch Toby and Amelia playing.

"How long have you got the castle for?"

"They're coming back for it on Monday morning, part of my birthday present to Toby to have it all weekend."

"I bet he's loving you for that. Listen I hate to break up the party, but we need to get going, we're going over to my parents tonight."

"Its fine, I'm glad she came and enjoyed herself as much as she did, you too I hope?"

"For my first children's birthday party I'd say I've had more fun than I expected."

"Good I'm glad, now I bet you anything that it's just as hard for you to get her out of here as it was in." Troy laughed, knowing this was indeed true, but it had to be done; his Mum hated it when they were late.

"Lia, come on peanut, time to go!"

**TGTGTGTG**

**So, it's kind of a weird place to end it, but if I add anymore I think I'll ruin it so we'll leave it at that, I hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	2. That Look

**I know it's been a while, but I have updated my profile to keep you in the loop. **

That Look

"Daaadddyyy?"

Even from his study Troy could tell Amelia wanted something, what she wanted he didn't know, but she definitely wanted something.

"What's up peanut?" Troy wandered out of his study into the kitchen to find Amelia walking in from the hall way trying to find him.

"Can we make Grandma and Grandpa a cake?"

"And why would we want to do that?" He asked as he walked over to his daughter and picked her up to rest her on his hip.

"'Cause we're having a party on Saturday 'cause they've been married for _ages!_"

"Do you remember what the word is for that?" Amelia twirled her curly hair around her finger as she thought about the word Troy had told her when he first told her about the party.

"Anniversary?" She asked more than told.

"That's right sweetheart, but why do we need a cake, it's not their birthday?"

"But Toby says that _every_ party should have a cake."

"Toby's probably right Lia, but you know Daddy's not very good at making cakes, remember that one I made for your birthday last year?" Amelia nodded and giggled.

"It was all black and gooey in the middle, _that_ wasn't a cake."

"No it wasn't peanut, but if you really want a cake at Grandma and Grandpa's party then I guess we'll have to go and get one from a shop, won't we?"

"Can we Daddy, really?"

"I wouldn't of said it otherwise would I, go and find your shoes and coat, I know the perfect place we can go."

**TGTGTGTG**

He'd decided this place was perfect because you could design the cakes from scratch and they'd make them up for you, it appeared it was also perfect because Gabriella was the owner and today Toby was waiting for her to finish.

"Hi Amelia."

"Hey Toby, what are you doing here?"

"This is my Mummy's shop, we're gonna go home soon."

"Do you think your Mummy's got time to help us design a cake Toby?" The little boy nodded and jumped off his stool behind the counter to go and find Gabriella, reappearing a few minutes later with her in tow.

"Hey Amelia, hey Troy, Toby said you guys wanted a cake making?" Gabriella was dressed in chef's whites and she had flour all over the place, but it was clear she enjoyed her job.

"Yeah, it's my parents twenty fifth wedding anniversary on Saturday and peanut here as decided we need a cake for our party."

"It wasn't me Daddy, it was Toby." Toby just smiled cheekily, as Gabriella lifted him back up onto his stool.

"I'm not surprised it was Toby, all he's ever known is my baking. So, what kind of cake would you like?"

Fifteen minutes later and Mr and Mrs Bolton's cake was designed and paid for.

"So, I should have it done by Friday afternoon, when I say 'I' I mean me and my team back there, so you can collect it Friday afternoon or Saturday morning depending on when your party is?"

"Erm, we'll come by Friday after school, won't we peanut? We'll have a few other things to do then anyway."

"Alright, so usually we take a phone number, just in case we need to contact you for whatever reason, but I've still got the one you put on the R.S.V.P slip for the party, am I okay to use that?"

"Yeah, my mobile is the best way to contact me, it's always with me."

"Brilliant, we'll I'm glad we could help, this," Gabriella trailed off as she handed Troy a piece of paper. "Is your receipt, it details exactly what we agreed we'd do and has our contact details on it as well, in case you need to contact us."

"Well thank you very much Gabriella and you Toby, you've been a great help."

"It's our pleasure and you did help me with the camera the other day so I'm just returning the favour. Now Toby, get your stuff together, we are finally going home. I just need to tell Aunt Sharpay then we're out of here."

"Did you just say Sharpay?" Gabriella stopped in her tracks on her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah why?"

"I think this whole small town thing, just got a whole lot smaller."

**TGTGTGTG**

"I honestly can't believe we've never met before."

"It's crazy, I mean Shar talks so much I can't believe she hasn't talked about Zeke and then mentioned you or something, but nope."

"Same here with Zeke, although to be fair he doesn't talk as much, he is engaged to Shar, he knows his place."

It transpires that Troy's senior co-worker Zeke and Gabriella's senior bakery assistant Sharpay, are engaged to be married and Troy and Gabriella are having a hard time working out why they haven't met or heard about each other sooner.

"I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't tried to match us up before now, we're compatible you know?" Troy chuckled as he took a sip of drink.

"We are?"

"Yeah, we're both single parents, both about the same age, both been through some tough stuff." Gabriella's tone was bores, like she'd heard it all before.

"You sound like you've heard this all before."

"I have, it's been her mission recently to match me up with someone, but it's not that easy now, I've got Toby to think about as well, I can't just go out meeting people all the time, it's not fair on him."

"I understand, believe me I do, I haven't been on any kinds of dates or even thought about being with anyone else since her Mum, Lia's my priority now, thinking about having a relationship will always come second and besides, if I ever do find someone, they've _got_ to get on with Lia, kinda like when she starts dating, which won't be for many many years, he'll have to impress me as well as her."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean, if I ever find someone they've got to get along with Toby, not just act like they get on with him, really get on with him. I'll ask Toby what he thinks and he'll answer me honestly and if he really doesn't like them, then of course it will effect whether I see them again."

"We should never talk about this in front of Sharpay or she'll definitely say we're compatible." Gabriella laughed and looked over to see the children happily playing in the soft play area of the restaurant they were currently in.

"Oi Bolton! Where's my Goddaughter?"

"Where do you think she is Chad?"

"Dunno, thought maybe she'd realised how embarrassing it is to have you as a parent and moved to live with Lucy and Jack." Troy chuckled at his friend and stood up to give him a hug.

"Where've you been man? I haven't seen you in here in ages, Titch helped me design that play area, you gotta bring her in here more often."

"I know, we've been busy, she just started school remember, I gotta keep her in some kind of routine."

"Eh, Taylor does all that stuff, I just agree. So anyway, you finally come in and you bring friends?" Chad asked, turning towards Gabriella.

"Oh right yeah, sorry Gabi. Chad, this is Gabriella Montez, her son, Toby, is friends with Amelia, 'cause they're in the same class at school, but she also cooks amazing cakes, so she's doing us one for Saturday. We're here because Gabi's senior bakery assistant is Sharpay, as in the woman Zeke is marrying." Shocked formed on Chad's face and he turned to look at Gabriella, who was now standing with them.

"He works with Zeke and you work with Shar and you've never met?"

"Nope."

"Well that is slightly crazy."

"So anyway, we came here to talk about how we haven't managed to meet and to feed the children 'cause they were getting hungry and restless. Anyway Gabi, Chad's wife Taylor is Amelia and Toby's teacher, although I can assure you she was Lia's God Mother long before she was her teacher, she gets no special treatment, we made sure of that."

"Apart from Tay does have a soft spot for her 'cause our children are both boys and Titch is the only girl we know, so Tay _has_ to spoil her, especially with Troy being her Dad and all."

"In that case Chad, just between us, you might as well know that Toby has a bit of a thing for your wife. He'll come home from school and be all 'Mrs Danthorth said this' and 'Mrs Danthorth said that,' you got some competition there, sorry."

"It's cool I'm used to it, the boys are both Mummy's boys, both want her over me. So Troy, you picking up the bill?"

"Of course, I suggested we come here."

"Troy, I can't let you pay for Toby and I, I agreed to come, let me pay our half."

"It's fine Gabi, Chad loves me, well Lia so much, that he'll knock hers and Toby's meals off so I'm only paying for ours, it's fine."

"Fine, but I'm paying next time."

"Dude! She said 'next time' you're in there." Troy had to shake his head at Chad's behaviour.

"UNCLE CHAD!" Smiling Chad turned round and opened his arms just in time for Amelia to smash into him.

"Hey Titch, how's things?"

"Good, will you come and play with us, _please_?"

"Who's your friend?" Chad whispered, making Amelia laugh.

"That's Toby, he's in my class and that's his Mummy, Gabi, she's baking a cake for Grandma and Grandpa's party."

"Ah, ok then, I think I got all that. So I'll go and sort out the bill for Daddy so he can pay and then I'll come find you and Toby in the play area, yeah?" Amelia nodded and wiggled out of Chad's arms to run back to the play area with Toby.

Troy turned to Gabriella as Chad started to wander over to the cash registers. "You ok to hold the fort, I'll be straight back." Gabriella nodded and waved him off, as their waitress came back over to clear their dishes, seemingly having been told to apologies for taking so long, Chad knew how to run his business.

It wasn't long before Troy was back and sliding onto the bench seat across the table from her. "How long have you been friends?"

Troy smiled. "Since High School."

"If you don't' mind me asking, why does he call Amelia, Titch?" Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"When she was born she was so small, it was kind of unreal, Chad and Taylor came to the hospital and his first comment was 'she's so titchy,' it kinda just stuck from there really." Troy smiled at the memory and Gabriella smiled at the laughter she could hear coming from their children and Chad in the play area.

**TGTGTGTG**

Friday was here again, the sun was shining, the preparations for tomorrow's party were all going to plan and judging by the smile on Amelia's face, she'd had a good day at school, things couldn't get much better.

"Hey peanut, you had a good day?"

"Yep," Troy smiled as she popped her 'p' and took her bag off of her before offering her his hand.

"So we need to go and pick up Grandma and Grandpa's cake and then we need to buy some balloons and then we need to pop in the supermarket on the way home, that okay with you?"

"Can I get a toy?" Troy sighed and knew that if he looked down, Amelia's big eyes would be pleading with him.

"Okay, but only a little one and _only_ if you're good while we're doing everything else, okay?" Amelia nodded happily and let Troy lead her out of the school gates, but stopped as they turned the corner.

"Daddy wait, Toby's still in the playground." Troy turned to see that the little boy was indeed still in the playground, a playground which was beginning to empty and there was no sign of Gabriella.

"Shall we go and see if he's okay peanut?" Amelia nodded and this time lead Troy over to Toby.

"Hey Toby, you alright there buddy?" The little boy looked up at his friend and her Dad and shook his head sadly.

"M-Mummy's not here." Troy couldn't help but kneel down and hug the little boy, as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"Hey don't cry Toby, I'm sure she'll be here soon and Amelia and I will wait with you, so don't cry buddy." Toby sniffled and wiped at his eyes, as Troy moved him to sit on a near by wall.

"Yea Toby, don't be sad, we'll wait with you," Amelia agreed, as Troy lifted her up on the wall so she could put an arm around Toby's shoulders. Troy was about to sit down himself when he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out to find an unknown number on the screen he decided to answer anyway, it could well be a client.

"Hello?"

"_Troy? It's Gabi."_

"Oh hey, I'm with something of yours."

"_Oh thank goodness, is he alright?"_

"Yeah he's fine, a little upset, but Amelia spotted him just in time to we're back in the playground with him, you on your way?" Troy heard Gabriella sigh and knew something wasn't right.

"_I'm still at the shop Troy, I got held up with a customer earlier and so I skipped lunch to get things done, only I then managed to faint and burn myself at the same time and so Shar wouldn't let me come and she couldn't come cause it's only us left now anyway and I feel so bad, he must be so upset."_

"Honestly Gabi he's fine, did you want me to bring him to you, we're coming to get the cake now anyway?"

"_That would be fantastic, are you sure though?"_

"I'm positive; I've got a spare car seat, so all is good, we'll see you in a bit." They exchanged a few more words before Troy hung up and looked at the children in front of him. "Mummy's got a little caught up at work Toby, so you're gonna ride there with us, sound good?" The little boy nodded with a smile and so Troy lifted the pair off of the wall and holding their hands led them out of the school grounds and towards his car.

**TGTGTGTG**

"Mummy!"

Troy put Toby's backpack down on the shop counter, as the little boy ran around it and towards the other end where Gabriella was sat on his stool.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm so sorry I couldn't come and get you, I was very naughty and skipped my lunch today."

"You told me to always eat my lunch, so you should to Mummy."

"I know, I've eaten it now, Auntie Sharpay made me, that's why I couldn't come and get you and she couldn't leave me in charge here by myself could she?" Toby shook his head, as Gabriella lifted him up onto her lap.

"But it's okay Mummy 'cause Amelia and Troy were there to look after me and Troy brought me here."

"I hope you were a good boy and said thank you for the ride?" Toby nodded and Gabriella cuddled him close. "Alright so, Auntie Sharpay told me I'm not allowed to move from this stool, so I need you to go and ask her to bring Amelia and Troy's cake out here okay?" Toby nodded obediently. "You can take Amelia back there with you, just walk nicely okay?"

"Okay Mummy, come on Amelia, this way," Amelia looked at Troy, who nodded for her to go and so she walked round the counter and followed Toby through to the back of the shop.

"Troy I have no idea how to thank you for this…" Gabriella got up from her stool and walked over to the tills.

"Hey, I thought Shar told you to stay seated, I'm not about to get on the wrong side of her because you can't follow the rules, now sit down." She sighed dejectedly, but still did as she was told and sat back down on the stool.

"But I owe you for this, I was just going to give you some money back for the cake, to thank you for bringing Toby to me."

"Gabi, the cake and me bringing Toby here have nothing to do with each other, I don't want any money back, I'm just happy to help, I'm sure you'd of done the same."

"Daddy? Look at Grandma and Grandpa's cake, its _wow_." Troy laughed as Amelia came back round to the front of the counter and he swung her up into his arms.

"I hope the cake is to your satisfaction Mr Bolton," Sharpay's face was serious for all of 2 seconds, before her smile broke out and she leant over the counter to give him a one armed hug.

"Well seeing as you're gonna be there when it's eaten, you better hope it's up to _everyone's_ satisfaction or you're in for it, future Mrs Baylor."

"Seriously though Troy, the cake's good yeah?"

"Its great ladies, thank you."

"It's our pleasure," Gabriella replied, as she sent Toby out the back to retrieve her stuff, it was time for them to go home.

"Alright Lia, it's time for us to get going, say goodbye to everyone." The little girl ran back round to the other side of the counter and hugged Gabriella and Sharpay goodbye, before high fiving Toby and running back round to Troy, who now had the boxed up cake in his arms.

"Shar, we'll see you tomorrow and Toby? Look after your Mummy over the weekend for me? Make sure she eats and rests properly, yeah?" Toby nodded with his cheeky smile and Troy and Amelia left the shop, leaving Sharpay to turn to Gabriella with a 'what on earth is going on here' look on her face.

**TGTGTGTG**

Jack Bolton had been the basketball coach at East High for longer than he cared to remember and in that time he'd coached some boys that he'd never forget, most of all the class that was his son and friends.

Now, the day on which he was celebrating his twenty fifth wedding anniversary, he realised that although they'd all grown up and become successful adults visually, inside they hadn't grown up that much at all.

Jack himself was stood on the decking, in reaching distance of his wife Lucille, she was mingling with people and kept pulling him into the conversations she was having, conversations he knew nothing about. While he wasn't being pulled into mysterious conversations, Jack was watching the basketball game that was currently taking place on his court.

His son Troy, his co-worker Zeke and their High school friend Chad were all playing a half serious game of basketball, while Zeke's fiancée, Sharpay and Chad's wife Taylor watched and chatted on the sidelines. The thing that amused Jack was the fact that Troy and Chad's offspring were doing their best to disrupt the game. Amelia was running around after Troy, while Chad's three year old twin boys, Noah and Luca, were chasing after Zeke and Chad respectively. Chad and Taylor's two children making up for Zeke and Sharpay's none, although everyone knew that was a work in progress, the wedding had just halted things slightly.

Jack loved watching them all together, the adults with the children, his son with his granddaughter and of course the lasting high school romances between Zeke and Sharpay and Chad and Taylor. He loved Troy and Amelia with most of his heart, of course he had to spare some for Lucille, but sometimes he couldn't help but think that Troy was missing out, missing out on romance.

"He'll find her you know, he just needs to find someone who'll love Amelia as well as him, they're a package." Jack turned to find his wife beside him and smiled, even after twenty five years of marriage and even longer together, he still didn't know how she always knew what he was thinking.

"I'm going to see some people out, why don't you go and tell Sharpay how much you loved the cake?" Jack nodded obediently, kissed Lucille on the cheek and then headed off towards the basketball court. He had loved the cake, he'd had two slices, so far, and so it was only fair he thanked Sharpay, _again._

"Grandpa!" Jack stopped in just enough to time catch Amelia as she came hurtling towards him.

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?" Jack rested Amelia on his hip and then walked the rest of the way to the court.

"Yep" she answered, popping her 'p'. "What you doing over here?"

"Grandma told me to came and thank Auntie Sharpay for the cake because it was very tasty, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but she didn't make it by herself, she made it with Gabi, Toby's Mummy and Daddy's friend, right Auntie 'Pay?"

"That's right sweetie."

"I feel there is more to this story, but I think I need to be sitting down with a beer to hear it."

"You're very right Jack," Taylor answered; as she watched Chad and Troy help the twins slam dunk the ball, Zeke now joining them on the sidelines.

"But you don't know the latest Tay; you should've seen the look Bolton gave her when they were leaving the shop yesterday."

"I did not give her a look Sharpay." Troy shouted across the court, making everyone look at him.

"You sound rather defensive to me there son."

"Dad, you're supposed to be on my side you know?"

"I know, but this sounds like a good story and everyone else is starting to leave, so it's time to crack out the beers and hear this story, right Amelia?"

"Right." Begrudgingly, Troy followed as everyone made their way up to the deck, if they were going to talk about what he had or hadn't done, he needed to be there to at least try and give his side of the story.

**TGTGTGTG**

**Kinda weird ending, but who cares, it's an update.**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been distracted…by a boy.**

**I know it's a kinda weird title, but it should make sense by reading it all, if not, let me know.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	3. I Like You

**I know it's been a while, but writing hasn't been my priority recently.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sam :)**

I Like You

Tuesday, a day that didn't really mean much to Troy, it was the day after Monday and the day before Wednesday, which was the middle of the week which meant it was almost the end of the week, which meant it was almost the weekend, well that was his logic anyway.

It was that time of day again when Troy found himself standing in the school playground, well leaning against the wall, waiting for the end of day bell to ring. One thing Troy had found out, while waiting for the end of day bell to ring, was that the time passed a lot quicker if games on his phone were involved, today's game involved him collecting as many gold coins as possible, whilst avoiding the various obstacles, apparently though this game had just been put on pause by an incoming call, from Sharpay.

"Hey Shar"

"_I need a favour."_

"Okay?"

"_I had to send Gabi home after a while this morning Troy, she was barely functioning, anyway I told her I'd pick Toby up and take him home to her, but there's a sudden rush on here and I can't get away, is there anyway you can do it? He knows you, he'll go with you and Amelia and you know where they live,"_

"Shar its fine I'll do it, I'll make sure Gabi's alright while I'm there as well."

"_Really? Thank you so much Troy, Toby doesn't know that Gabi isn't coming so he wouldn't be expecting me let alone you, are you alright explaining to him?"_

"I have a daughter of the same age remember? I know how to look after children, I'll pick them both up, explain what's going on while on the way to the Montez's, make sure Gabi's alright once we get there and then I'll phone you tonight and explain, okay?"

"_Sounds great, thanks Troy."_

"No problem, speak to you later."

"_Okay, bye."_ Shaking his head at his perky friend, Troy hung up from the call and put his phone back in his pocket, the end of day bell had just rung, he was so close to getting his best score too.

Conveniently, Amelia and Toby came out of the school together, animatedly talking about something Troy probably wouldn't understand even if he tried. They both stopped and searched the playground for their respective parent, Amelia spotted Troy and happily started waving, but then stopped when she realised Toby hadn't found Gabriella; it was time for Troy to step in.

"Hi Daddy, have you seen Gabriella?" Troy shook his head as he finished approaching them and knelt down to their height.

"She's not coming to get you today Toby because she didn't look very well at work so Auntie Sharpay had to send her home and Auntie Sharpay was going to come and get you but it got busy at the shop so she's asked me to take you back to yours and see if your Mummy is okay, are you alright with that?" The little boy nodded slowly and reached out to hold Troy's hand.

"Is Mummy okay?"

"I hope so buddy, I think she's just been working too hard don't you?" Toby nodded and so Troy stood up keeping hold of Toby's hand and then offering his other one to Amelia. "Let's get you two strapped in and then we'll see what music we can find, alright?" Toby and Amelia both nodded cheekily and Troy knew he'd never get his choice of music.

**TGTGTGTG**

As Troy pulled the car to a stop in front of the Montez household and he walked round the car to help the children out, the front door opened to reveal a shocked looking Gabriella; clearly she was expecting Sharpay and Toby, not Toby, Troy _and _Amelia.

"Before you start with the twenty questions, Shar couldn't get away from work there was a sudden rush on, so she phoned me knowing I was already at the school and that Toby would come with me, that okay?" Gabriella nodded as Toby ran up the path to hug her before he and Amelia ran inside to play.

"I'll ring her and thank her later," Gabriella said as Troy gestured for her to go inside. "Normally I'd argue with her to stay at work but today I actually had no energy left to argue with, I just came home, changed into something more comfy and crashed in bed, I haven't been up long, I do feel better though."

"Well that's good to hear, I've gotta report back to Shar by the way, let her know I actually got Toby here alright and that you're okay."

"Well if I tell her that too she might believe us, thanks for bringing him home though Troy, you've really helped."

"No problem, I'm glad you feel better, but if you need help at all then give me a call, you've got my number."

"Thanks I'll bare it in mind, you might as well come through, sounds like they've been playing for hours already," Troy chuckled and followed Gabriella through to the lounge to find Amelia and Toby playing with his cars and car mat.

"You have to take your shoes off Daddy, Toby says it's the rules like at home."

"Better take my shoes off then," Troy replied, as he bent down to take his shoes off and placed them neatly with the children's before joining Gabriella on the sofa.

"So you thinking about going into work tomorrow? Because you know if you aren't back to yourself, Shar will just send you right back here to bed and you don't have to worry about getting Toby to and from school because you know I'll do that for you."

"I know you will Troy and I'm grateful for that and I promise you that if I don't feel up to work tomorrow, I'll phone you and then Shar and then as soon as soon as you've picked Toby up I'll go straight back to bed."

"That is a promise I will hold you to, believe me I will. Now are you going to be okay for the evening, getting Toby his dinner and everything, we can stay and give you a hand if you need it?"

"Thanks for the offer Troy, but we'll be okay, I honestly don't feel as bad as I did and Toby will help me out, we'll be okay."

"Alright I can accept that, Amelia put yours shoes on please honey, it's time for us to go." Amelia sighed, but still did as she was told and put her shoes on before passing Troy his to slip on as well.

"Toby say goodbye and thank you to Troy and Amelia and then you can help me with dinner," Goodbyes were exchanged with Troy reminding Gabriella of her promise, before he and Amelia headed for home.

**TGTGTGTG**

And it was a promise Gabriella kept when Troy received a phone call from her on Wednesday morning, a phone call which resulted in him and Amelia making a detour to the Montez's on the way to school and was also the reason why he was once again about to pick up two children instead of one.

Gabriella had told both Troy and Sharpay that she didn't feel badly ill, just knew that going into work would make her close to feeling that way and so having no need to leave the house gave her the day to truly relax and get better.

Troy had just won today's game on his phone, when the school bell rang and the students started pouring out, _'perfect timing'_ he thought, as he slipped his phone into his pocket and moved away from the wall to brace himself for the impact of his daughter and her fast becoming best friend.

"Daddy!" Troy knelt down to take the impact of Amelia and couldn't help but smile when Toby stopped just short of them and watched, clearly wanting a hug himself.

"You too Toby, group hug," the little boy smiled and joined in the hug, laughing as Troy tickled him and Amelia.

"Alright you two, let's get buckled into the car and go and see how your Mummy's doing Toby."

"I hope she's okay," Toby said quietly, as Troy led them across the playground towards his car.

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there little guy?"

**TGTGTGTG**

The one way Troy was thinking of was seeing Gabriella herself, only they couldn't see Gabriella because no matter how hard he knocked on the door or rang the doorbell, she wasn't answering and he was beginning to worry.

Realising it was time to try a different tactic, Troy moved to kneel in front of Toby, as he and Amelia sat and chatted on the porch steps.

"Does Mummy keep a spare key anywhere at all Toby?" The little boy looked thoughtful for a moment before a smile lit up his face.

"There's one in a special place on the back deck, but I can't get there 'cause there's a high lock on the gate."

"But will I be able to reach the high lock?" Toby laughed as he picked up his bag and ran to the garden gate.

"You can reach it 'cause you're a grown up Troy, I'm not." Troy laughed at this analysis, but easily reached over the gate and slid across the bolt before reaching further down and managing to undo that latch and push open the gate.

Toby ran through the open gate and up onto the decking, before dropping his things and crawling under the garden table and coming out with a smile on his face and a key in his hand.

"Well found Toby, is it for the front door or the back door?"

"The back door."

"Alright well while I open the door and see what Mummy's up to, why don't you and Amelia play in the garden?" The little boy nodded and ran off to chase his friend around the garden.

Troy wasn't the type of person to straight away jump to conclusions; he didn't want to be thinking about the not so good reasons as to why Gabriella wasn't answering the door, but he was beginning to worry and if he did happen to find Gabriella in an unfit state, it wasn't something her son needed to see.

"Gabriella? Gabriella, it's Troy, can you hear me?" Receiving no response he moved further into the house and followed the noise of the television coming from the lounge.

And that's where he found her, curled up on the couch, under a pile of blankets, clearly fast asleep, well at least he hoped she was. He moved closer and could see that she was breathing, albeit very loudly, but he wanted to make sure she was alright, maybe even sit her up a bit to help with her breathing.

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder he began to shake her and call her name, hating himself for doing this when she began to respond by groaning and then as more consciousness came, coughing, coughing really badly.

"Gabriella, it's alright, just let me get you sitting up, it'll help." Troy watched as Gabriella seemed to register him being there and what he'd said before nodding and breaking into another round of coughing.

Acting quickly, Troy hocked his hands under Gabriella's armpits and lifted her into a sitting position, settling onto the couch behind her to give her somewhere to rest. It took a while, but soon Gabriella's coughing stopped and she started taking deep breaths, trying to even out her breathing.

"That's right honey, keep taking deep breaths, you're okay," Gabriella seemed to relax further against Troy as her breathing began to regulate.

"Toby?" She whispered, her throat clearly feeling rough.

"He's in the back garden playing with Amelia, they're fine, he helped me get in here though."

"Makes me glad we put that spare key out there now, it's never come into use before today, reinforces my reasons for it being there though."

"Makes me think maybe I need one…anyway you rest here while I get you some water and send in your son." Gabriella moved allowing Troy to get up and leave the room while she situated herself more comfortably against the couch.

She heard Troy shout Toby and shortly after his footsteps as he ran up the decking steps and into the house.

"Mummy, are you okay?" Toby slowed down on his approach and stood nicely in front of Gabriella, rather than belly flopping onto the couch like he usually would.

"I'm fine sweetheart; I just fell asleep and didn't hear you guys outside that's all," Toby seemed placated by this and so ran off back to the garden to continuing playing with Amelia, passing Troy as he did.

"Okay so I did some rooting round in your cupboard, you can moan at me for it later, and found a box of those things you add to boiling water to make colds better, so I made you one of them instead," Gabriella laughed at Troy's analysis, but still thanked him as he handed her the steaming mug.

"You weren't sure how you'd find me were you?" Gabriella asked after a couple of sips of her drink. "That's why you made them stay outside." Troy nodded as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew you weren't feeling too well, but I expected you to be up and about and answering the door, even if you did take your time about it, so when I got no reply at all, I'll admit I did begin to worry, so yes that is why I made them stay outside, I didn't want him to find you collapsed on the floor or something."

"No me either, so thank you." The pair was silent again as Gabriella finished her drink and Troy replied to some texts on his phone.

"So what's really happening Gabriella? You told both me and Sharpay that you weren't really feeling badly ill, just needed a day to rest and recuperate, next thing I know you're asleep under a pile of blankets with a full blown cold, how did that happen?" Sighing Gabriella put her empty cup on the coffee table and settled herself back against the sofa under her blankets, she was tired, but knew that laying down really wasn't a great option.

"I really didn't feel that bad this morning, like I was coughing and a bit chesty but I really didn't feel that bad. Once I'd tidied up the breakfast things and put a load of washing on I went back to bed for a bit and actually got some decent sleep seeing as I woke up feeling better. I came down here and put the washing into the dryer and was thinking about getting something to eat when I started shivering and feeling really bad, so I grabbed some blankets, turned the telly on and curled up on the couch, I clearly must've fallen asleep."

"Well I'm glad you're okay, but if you ask me you should take the rest of the week off from work Gabi, Shar can handle anything major that happens and she's loud enough to boss the other staff about, you really do need to get better before you go back, or you're just going to get worse."

"But what can I do Troy? Toby's a little star helping me out, but he still needs me to help him out with most things."

"I know, just let me make a call."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Hey Mum, just phoning to thank you for last night again…No, I know you said not to worry, but if you hadn't of come I don't know what I would've done…I guess, I didn't want to leave them, but it also wasn't fair on Amelia…No, Shar picked Toby up for school this morning and she hasn't phoned me yet, they usually have more bookings in the morning so she probably won't phone me until lunch…Yea I'll let you know once I do…Yea alright then, speak to you later…Bye."

Hanging up the phone and sliding it back in his pocket, Troy picked up his spray and cloth to clean the glass of the display cases. His called yesterday had been to Lucille, who had happily come and collected Amelia and taken her home for the night, allowing Troy to take care of Gabriella and Toby.

His only phone call this morning had been from Sharpay, not long after he'd woken up, telling him she'd take Toby to school while popping into check on Gabi, she felt bad for not checking in on her friend and updating her on the business. Troy had said he was fine with this and would of course pick Toby up from school with Amelia, but did ask Sharpay to call him with how Gabriella was doing, if she wasn't doing great he'd pop over there on his lunch break, Zeke would be able to handle things here.

**TGTGTGTG**

As it turned out, Troy would be popping over to the Montez's in his lunch break, only he'd hoped he wouldn't be as worried as he was right now.

Sharpay had phoned him at the beginning of lunch, telling him that although Gabriella had slept on the sofa because it eased her coughing and the obvious cold, she really wasn't doing all that badly. So then why is Troy making his way over there? Because when Sharpay tried to phone Gabi not long ago, knowing that both her mobile and house phone were in reaching distance, she didn't answer. Sharpay knew that their friend was probably just asleep, but none the less was still worried and so Troy agreed to go and check on her, putting everyone's mind at rest.

Pulling his car to a stop on the driveway, he cut off the engine, got out of and locked the car before jogging to knock on the door and ring the bell, _loudly. _After trying to make himself heard for a good five minutes, Troy realised he was going to have to use the spare key, he could only hope Gabi was in a deep sleep like before.

Once again he made himself known, shouting out into the quiet house, knowing that wherever Gabriella was she would've been able to hear him.

Once again he found her on the sofa, only she wasn't just asleep. Her eyes were closed, but she was no where near sleep as her body seemed to be shaking from cold and yet sweat was dripping off her head; this cold had just turned a whole lot worse.

Once again Troy made a call, only this time it wasn't to his Mum, this time it was to a doctor, Gabriella need some medical attention, your everyday cold remedies wouldn't get rid of this.

**TGTGTGTG**

After prodding Gabriella a couple of times and talking to Troy about her symptoms, the doctor had come to a conclusion, flu and a serious case of it. He'd prescribed a strong case of antibiotics and told Troy not leave her alone. This was what Troy was currently trying to work out, looked like he'd be making another call and this time it _was_ to Lucille.

Twenty minutes later and the first part of Troy's plan was in place, Lucille was here and was going to help Gabriella have a bath before helping her settle into a freshly made bed, while Troy went to collect the prescription, pop back to his and collect Toby and Amelia from school, hopefully to them, this impromptu sleep over would be fun.

"I'll try and be as quick as I can Mum, but I might as well get everything done at once and it gives you time to help Gabi, I'm not sure she's really awake, but she'll appreciate you're help eventually."

"I'm sure she will honey, I've looked after both you and your Dad when you've had flu, I know what I'm doing." Troy nodded knowing his Mum was right, she had looked after him with flu, it was the exact reason he'd called her to come and take care of Gabriella, all he had to do was take care of the rest.

Shutting the door on Troy, Lucille turned to the crumpled Gabriella on the couch and slowly started to rouse her.

"Come on honey, let's get you freshened up."

**TGTGTGTG**

Toby Montez wanted to see his Mummy…_now._

He didn't care that she wasn't very well or that she was asleep or even that Amelia was here to play with him, he cared about the fact that his knees hurt and she was the only person who could make it better.

Troy had been greeted by Amelia, Toby_ and_ Taylor to tell him that the little boy had fallen in the playground today and grazed both of his knees, leaving him very upset and wanting his Mummy. Taylor knew that Gabi wasn't very well, but trusted Troy to take the appropriate action.

He hadn't had the chance to do this though because while Amelia had gone straight outside to play with Lucille, Toby had run through into the lounge to hide, all he wanted was a hug from his Mum was that too much to ask?

"Toby? Where are you buddy?" The little boy curled into a smaller ball as Troy entered the room, but his constant sobs gave his hiding place, next to his toy boxes, under the stereo, away.

Sighing, Troy walked over and knelt down in front of the little boy realising he was going to have to take a softer approach. "I know I'm not your Mummy, but would you like a hug?" Toby nodded and so Troy wasted no time in gathering him up into his arms, standing and swaying slowly from side to side as he slowly shushed Toby's tears.

As the tears turned to sniffles, Troy moved to the sofa, settling Toby into his lap and allowing him to curl up there. "Now listen little fella, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm very sorry for that, but your Mummy really is very sick and if we go and wake her she probably won't be able to stay awake for very long anyway."

"Doctor?"

"The doctor came and saw her when you were at school buddy; he gave her some medicine to help make her better."

"Sleep will make it better to?"

"Yes that's right it will, but later she's going to need some more medicine, so after I give it to her, I'll see if she's up for a little visit from her favourite boy for a few minutes, does that sound good?" Toby nodded and wrapped his arms round Troy in a hug. "So, how about we go and play in the garden with _my_ Mum and Amelia?" Toby nodded and jumped off of Troy's lap to run out of the room, stopping and turning to Troy momentarily when he reached the door.

"I like you Troy and so does Mummy."

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is, hopefully, if there are still some readers out there, you liked it. **

**My friend I dedicated this chapter to left for Uni about two weeks ago and the last time I saw her before she left she told me something very special. She told me that she's read some of my stories on fanfiction and considering she really has nothing else to do with fanfiction, that meant the world to me.**

**So Sam, this one was for you, I'm missing you girl!**

**Anyway people, it's been a while but:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Explosion

**I don't own anything**

Explosion

She was in that state floating between awake and asleep, only it wasn't a nice feeling, it was the kind of feeling that made you hope you'd float back to sleep rather than continue to wake.

Gabriella's whole body was throbbing and shaking and she felt like she could throw up any minute, but most importantly she needed the toilet and that was winning the fight over going back to sleep.

Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position and then managed to haul herself out of bed. Slowly, using the furniture as leaning posts, she managed to make her way into her en-suite and to the toilet, something she was quiet proud of considering her current drowsiness.

It was on her way back from her bathroom trip, as she let go of the chest of draws and moved to lean against the bed, that her legs decided they'd had enough of taking her weight and buckled underneath her causing her to fall to the ground and crack her hand on the side of the chest of draws as she did.

She was completely drained now, her whole body aching more than it had before and she knew there was no way she'd be able to move on her own and so she let the drowsiness win the fight, pulling her into it's grasps as she lay in pain on her bedroom floor.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy was in the kitchen, which just happened to be under Gabriella's bedroom, when he heard a thud and immediately became worried. Not only was he surprised that she was awake in the first place, but he was also pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to support her own weight and so he grabbed her next set of medication and quickly made his way upstairs.

He knocked, out of politeness, and then pushed open the door, finding what he'd sort of expected, Gabriella in a heap on the floor, only she wasn't just there because her legs had given way and she couldn't get up, she was there because she was unconscious, something he _hadn't_ been expecting.

Putting the tablet cup down on the bedside table he made his way over to Gabriella and after quickly checking for any dangers, he knelt down next to her and tried to rouse her.

"Gabriella? Gabriella sweetie, open your eyes for me, its Troy honey, open your eyes for me." Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes seemed to slightly move under her lids. "Come on sweetie, open your eyes for me, I know you'd rather not, but I need to know you're okay honey." Again her eyes moved under her lids and she groaned in response, slowly moving her right hand to support her left. Gradually, her eye movements increased and they slowly fluttered open, revealing eyes that were filled with pain and worry.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay, you're gonna be alright, let me get you back on the bed and give you your next lot of meds and then we'll see to that hand of yours alright?" Gabriella nodded slightly and settled against Troy as he lifted her and carried her to the bed, reluctant to leave his warm embrace as he settled her back under the covers.

She lay with her eyes closed and listened as Troy moved about, first in the en-suite running water, then on the other side of the room and then sitting on the side of the bed next to her.

"Just lift your head enough to take these tablets honey, they'll help with your flu and then I'll go and put together an ice pack for your hand, do you remember hitting it on something?" Gabriella looked puzzled at this, struggling to remember what had happened while trying to fight off the pain she was in and the sleep that wanted to come. "It's alright, don't worry about it now sweetie, just lift your head to take these and then you can rest some more." Gabriella lifted her head enough to allow Troy to put the tablets in her mouth and help her swallow the water, before resting back against her pillows and allowing the sleep to slowly come back.

"That's it sweetie, you rest there while I get you can ice pack, I won't be long."

And he wasn't long, returning shortly with an ice pack wrapped in a tea towel and walking round to her side of the bed to place it on her swelling knuckles and fingers as her hand rested on her stomach over the covers.

"Troy?" Gabriella's voice was raspy as she forced her eyes open to focus on Troy who was now near the door.

"What's up honey?"

"Is Toby okay?"

"He's fine Gabi, he's playing in the garden with my Mum and Amelia, I've promised them pizza for tea, I hope that's alright?" Gabriella nodded slightly as her eyes slipped closed again and so Troy went to leave, but was once again stopped when Gabriella spoke.

"Stay here."

"You want me to stay?"

"Only if you want to."

"I'll stay and keep you company if that's what you want, but you have to rest sweetie."

"I know and I will I promise, just please stay." Gabriella turned to look at the side of the bed next to her, the side of the bed which had only ever been occupied by Toby.

Troy smiled realising that all Gabriella wanted was some company and so he obliged, taking off his shoes and lying on the bed next to her, propping the pillows against the headboard enabling him to watch over Gabriella.

She'd already begun falling back to sleep next to him and he automatically reached out and moved her hair from her forehead, running his hand through her hair and slowly soothing her back to sleep.

It was as Troy sat and watched Gabriella sleep that he realised it couldn't be often she had someone take care of her, just like him and so if it was company and little care she wanted, he was more than willing to give it.

**TGTGTGTG**

He hadn't planned on falling asleep, but the fact was that he had and he felt so much better for it, so he was hoping that if he, as a person without the flu, could feeling that bit better after a sleep, then he was hoping that Gabi, as a person with the flu, would also feel the bit better.

Now that he was awake though, he realise he should probably go and relieve his Mum from looking after the children, she'd gone above and beyond the call of duty.

Padding down the stairs, he followed the sound of the television which led him to the living room; only to find Toby crying in Lucille's lap, while Amelia sat on the floor playing with Toby's toys.

"What's going on in here then?"

"Daddy!" Amelia sprung off of the floor and up into Troy's arms, happily settling into his embrace. "Toby's upset."

"So I can see peanut, but why is Toby upset?" Troy asked as he moved to sit next to Lucille on the couch, sitting Amelia sideways in his lap so she was facing her Grandma and friend.

"I don't know," Amelia answered. "He won't tell me. Do you know Grandma?"

"Well, Toby hasn't told me anything, but I think he's missing his Mummy and I think he's getting tired and hungry from all the running around you guys did in the garden. Am I right Toby?" The little boy nodded and so Lucille cuddled him closer, wiping away some remaining tears as she did.

"I'm hungry," Amelia announced, making Troy realise that actually he was too.

"Well then how about we let Grandma go home and then I'll order us some food," Amelia nodded eagerly, but Troy didn't just want her opinion. "Toby? Does that sound good to you too?"

"Are we still having pizza?"

"Yes we're still having pizza." The room was silent as Toby seemed to consider this.

"Okay that sounds good."

"Alright then well how about you two sit here and decide which pizza you want and I'll see my Mum out, Amelia can you say goodbye to Grandma please?"

**TGTGTGTG**

"Alright, so you two sit nicely and finish your milk and I'll go and check on your Mummy Toby, okay?" Toby and Amelia both nodded and so Troy made his way upstairs.

It's later in the evening and pizza has been eaten, school reading has been read, a shared bath has been had, pyjamas have been put on, a bed time story has been read and now warm milk is being finished up as Troy goes to see if Gabriella is up for a visitor.

He knocked on the door and then popped his head round the door, surprise to see Gabriella trying to sit up in bed.

"Need a hand?" Troy asked, now stepping into the room fully.

"Please." Rounding the bed, Troy helped Gabriella to sit up, before supporting her as he arranged her pillows against the head board, bending down to pick up the forgotten ice pack as she settled herself against them.

"I wondered what had happened to that." Troy chuckled as he felt the warmth and mushiness of the ice pack.

"I don't think it'll be much use to you now anyway, how's your hand doing?" Lifting her left hand up, Gabriella assessed the extent of her injuries.

"Well I don't really remember what it looked like earlier, but it's kinda swollen and pretty bruised right now." Troy leaned over to take a look, comparing the injury to before.

"Well the swelling's gone down and the bruising has come up, does it hurt enough for you to want any painkillers at all?" Gabriella flexed her fingers as she considered her answer.

"No I think I'm good for now, but answer me this, did you come and sit with me earlier and stroke my hair or was it dreaming it? Everything from earlier is kinda fuzzy."

"No, I did come and sit with you earlier, you asked me too, but you feel asleep as soon as I did. I was just moving some hair out of your face, but it seems to calm Amelia down when I do it so I carried on, I also kinda managed to fall asleep as well, sorry."

"It's okay Troy, it made no difference to me, if you hadn't of said anything I probably wouldn't of known. Where are you and Amelia staying tonight anyway? I'm assuming you're both staying here?"

"Yeah, sorry you were too out of it earlier for me to tell you, but we're gonna share your spare room, my Mum was here for a while, but she went before dinner and there's no way I'm leaving you by yourself with Toby, I hope that's all okay, I don't mean to impose."

"Its fine Troy really, I owe you so much for the help you've given Toby and I this week, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I'm a single parent too remember, I've struggled through illnesses when I should've stayed in bed and I know you would've done the same for me." The room was silent as the couple shared a look, a look that shared a lot of understanding. "Anyway, deep and meaningful things aside, I came up to see if you were up for a little visitor? He's been upset twice since I collected them from school and he really wants to see you before bed."

"I think I can manage five minutes, was he crying because he couldn't see me?"

"Mainly yeah, but it was also because he feel over at school and hurt his knees, I'm sure he'll show you his grazes, he's quite proud of them now, although I think that's more a boy thing than a girl, Amelia doesn't seem to like them so much." Gabriella smiled as Troy made his way to the door. "Alright so I'll send Toby your way, while I put Amelia to bed and then I'll tuck Toby in as well."

"Thank you Troy, I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."

"You don't have to Gabi, just get better, that's all I ask." Gabriella smiled to herself as Troy left the room, he seemed like a great guy, he_ was_ a great guy and he seemed to be enjoying the adult company just as much as she was.

She could hear them all talking as they made their way up the stairs and it wasn't long before her bedroom door was pushed open and Toby came running in, jumping up onto the bed next to her and wrapping her and a big yet gentle hug.

"Hey baby boy, how are you?"

"I'm okay…I hurt my knees at school."

"Troy told me about that sweetie, are they okay now?" Toby nodded and pulled up his pyjama legs to show Gabriella the grazes on his knees, grazes which weren't covered by plasters after his bath.

"Troy said they needed to breathe so I can't have plasters on while I sleep." The little boy pushed his pyjama legs back down and cuddled up with Gabriella.

"Well Troy's right honey and you won't knock them so much in bed so I'm sure you'll be okay and someone will put plasters on them before you go to school, okay?" Toby nodded and the room fell silently as the mother and son duo simply enjoyed the hug.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you like Troy?"

"I do like Troy honey, he's been very good looking after me recently and he's been picking you up from school and him and Amelia are staying here tonight and not at their house, I hope you've been behaving and polite?"

"I have Mummy, I promise."

"Do you like Troy though Toby?"

"Yeah he makes me laugh and he's been looking after you _and _he's Amelia's Daddy and she's my best friend."

"Is she now?"

"Yep."

"Alright well your best friend is being tucked into bed by her Daddy right now, so how about you come under the covers with me and we'll have a cuddle while you close your eyes for a bit?" Toby's answer was to simply join Gabriella under her duvet and cuddle up in her arms, his tiredness from earlier in the day soon returning, as he was engulfed in his mother's warm embrace.

**TGTGTGTG**

Waking up today felt totally different to yesterday, for a start she didn't feel like there was a million drums being played in her head, it just felt like there was one and she could deal with that. Slowly she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light, yesterday the light hurt her eyes, today, as long as it wasn't really bright sunlight, she seemed to be doing okay.

Bit by bit she began stretching out her body and although there were a slight aches all over, her body wasn't throbbing like yesterday and having flu, an aching body was kinda expected.

All in all she felt a whole let better than yesterday and so she moved herself into a slight sitting position, enough to see the alarm clock.

The alarm clock itself read 9:38am, way past the time school started and she knew Troy started work, but what made her smile was the note that had been left next to the clock.

_Gabi,_

_I hope you're starting to feel better._

_We've all had breakfast and I'm now going to drop our little monkeys off at school before heading to work. _

_I'm not working this afternoon so I'll pick them up at lunch time and then take them back to mine, let them be loud without worrying about waking you, unless you tell me otherwise._

_Troy_

Smiling she placed the note back next to the alarm and cuddled back down under the duvet, just because she was feeling better, didn't mean she didn't feel like more sleep. Sleep was when her body did the most recovering; she was going to get as much off it as she could.

**TGTGTGTG**

He probably wouldn't be happy that she was out of bed, but she didn't care. She was the one who'd told him to bring the children back here and not to his, they had an afternoon to have fun with, she wanted to be a part of that.

For the first half term of the school year, the kindergarten children would do half days on Fridays. Starting school is big deal and by the end of the week most of them are ready to crash, giving them that half day gives them the time to recoup and start their weekend early.

Gabriella wasn't sure about Amelia, but for the first couple of weeks at school, Toby had been shattered when she'd picked him up on Friday lunch times, although judging from the noise coming from downstairs, neither child was very tired today.

Slowly and carefully she made her way down the stairs, taking them one at a time and keeping a tight hold of the banister, she _was _feeling better, but her balance was still off par.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Gabriella stood and gathered her bearings, before turning towards the kitchen, the place where the voice of the others were coming from.

She stood and watched for a minute, leaning against the hallway wall as Troy knelt to the children's height and spoke to them both, making them laugh before sending them to the living room, the perfect time for her to step in.

"What's going on down here then? You guys having fun without me?" She smiled at Toby's shocked face as he ran down the hall and she managed to lift him up into a hug.

"Mummy, you're up! Are you feeling better now?"

"Not completely better sweetie, but I heard you guys having fun without me so I thought I'd come and see what was happening."

"Troy helped us do some baking, we made cookies."

"Really?" Toby nodded eagerly and wiggled out of Gabriella's arms, only to pull her through to the kitchen.

"We can't have them yet 'cause they're still hot, right Troy?"

"Right buddy, so you go join Amelia in the lounge okay and then we'll try them later."

"Okay then, I love you Mummy." Toby turned and hugged Gabriella's legs before running off to join Amelia.

Troy was looking out the window while doing the wiping up and so Gabriella took a seat on one of island stools and simply watched him, it was weird having another adult in the house, it was something that didn't happen very often, if at all.

"I can feel you watching me Gabi," Ducking her head to hide the blush, Gabriella couldn't help but smile at being caught. "Or do I still have flour on me because I really wouldn't be surprised if I did, we kinda managed to get it everywhere."

"Well I wouldn't of known if you hadn't of told me, you've done a great job at cleaning up."

"Well I wasn't about to create a mess in someone else's house and then just leave it there, my house maybe, but not someone else's." Gabriella laughed at Troy as he finished the wiping up and then proceeded to go through all of her cupboards to put things away, the exact way he'd found all the things before hand.

"I didn't know you could cook." Gabriella remarked, looking at the perfectly cooked batch of cookies.

"I can't, I brought one of those cookies mixes that come in a box and followed the instructions, you'd of been woken by the smoke alarm if I'd of tried to cook any other way."

"If you can't cook, how do you and Amelia eat?"

"Well I guess we should say I can't bake, but I can cook, I enjoy cooking to be honest, for some reason baking just doesn't like me." Gabriella laughed again and stared out of the window as a comfortable silence filled the room.

"Do you want a hug?" Once again Gabriella found herself laughing at Troy.

"Random, but yeah, why not?" The pair stood up and Troy wrapped his arms round Gabriella's shoulders as hers slipped round his waist.

"I'll be the first to admit, that Amelia's hugs are some of the best in the world, as I'm sure you'd say about Toby's, but sometimes I think it's nice to have a grown up hug."

"A grown up hug?" Gabriella asked as she giggled.

"Yeah, you know, one where you can pull the person close and make them feel safe and comforted, 'cause let's face it we're usually the ones doing the comforting of tears in hugs."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"So do you want a grown up hug?" Gabriella laughed once again, but tightened her grip around Troy as he did her, both of them feeling the sudden sparks that shot through their bodies.

It made them both jump and Gabriella was first to pull back from the hug. "I, er…I think I'm gonna go curl up on the couch."

Troy ran a hand through his hair as he watched Gabriella retreat to the living room, he'd felt it too, the spark, the explosion more like, he just hoped it didn't make things awkward between them. It was an explosion he'd only felt once before, with Jessica and we all know what little miracle that created.

Either way, Troy knew it was an explosion he was going to find hard to ignore.

**TGTGTGTG**

**So there it is, hope you like it.**

**I feel like I'm just rambling a lot, like I can't get my thoughts across clearly, anyone got any ideas, serious ones? And don't tell me to put Troy and Gabi together, patience people, patience!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	5. The Next Steps

**Big thank you for the reviews people, I may not thank you all individually, but I do read each review and take in what it says, so thank you.**

The Next Steps

Although she had spent most of her afternoon snoozing on the couch, Gabriella had insisted on tucking Toby into bed, she'd missed one night of doing so, she was_ not_ going to miss another.

So now, while Gabriella was tucking Toby in and reading him a story, Troy was having his nightly bedtime cuddle with Amelia.

"Alright peanut, are you all comfy and ready to get some sleep?" Amelia nodded and snuggled herself closer to Troy. "I'm sorry we don't have any of your princess books to read, but I'm sure we could borrow one of Toby's books if you really wanted a bed time story."

"It's okay Daddy, I like cuddles."

"I like cuddles too Lia, but I know you like your bed time stories as well as your cuddles."

"It's okay Daddy, I'm very tired anyway."

"Alright then, we'll just cuddle here shall we?" Amelia once again nodded and snuggled herself closer to Troy, indicating to him just how tired she actually was.

Troy stroked her hair and eased her into a relaxed state, watching as her eyes fluttered between open and closed, smiling to himself as she tried to fight off the sleep, despite just telling him how tired she was.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I like Gabi."

"Do you now?"

"Yea…do you like her?"

"Of course I do peanut, she's a lovely person."

"That's good then."

"You ready to sleep now?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright then, I love you Amelia, sleep tight."

"I love you too Daddy."

**TGTGTGTG**

After settling Amelia on the bed, Troy had quietly changed into some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, before making his way downstairs to fix himself a drink, only to find his adult companion of the house was doing the same.

"Hot chocolate?" Gabriella asked in greeting and he nodded, taking a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, spinning his phone round on the slippery surface in front of him as a distraction.

"Did Amelia go to sleep okay without a story?" Gabriella asked as she placed Troy's hot chocolate down in front of him and then sat down on the stool next to him, both of them staring straight ahead.

"Yeah, we just had a cuddle and a chat, I did offer her one of Toby's but she wasn't too interested, she was pretty tired anyway."

"Yeah Toby was pretty tired too, he only picked a short story and he was basically asleep by the time I'd finished that as it was." The conversation dropped then and the pair sat silently drinking the hot chocolate and staring straight ahead, doing anything to avoid the conversation they both wanted to have just didn't know how to start.

"Troy…"

"Gabi…" The pair chuckled as they spoke at the same time.

"You first," Troy invited. "Ladies first and all."

"I think we both know there's something to talk about, I just honestly don't know how to put it."

"Can I try?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded so he continued. "I think or I hope we're both talking about the hug earlier, am I right?" Again Gabriella nodded and again Troy continued. "That hug wasn't just a hug to me, it felt amazing, I felt sparks Gabriella, it was like an explosion having you in my arms and if we're being honest here, 'cause honesty is the best policy, I haven't felt that spark since I was with Amelia's Mum."

"It was pretty special hug to me as well Troy, I have no idea how to explain it, other than like you, I felt sparks and I haven't felt them since being with Toby's Dad, back in the early stages of my pregnancy." Troy didn't know what had happened to Dad's, but from how far back Gabriella spoke of him, he figured it couldn't have ended well.

"Gabriella, when Amelia was falling asleep she asked me if I liked you, I told her you were a lovely person and she went to sleep, but truthfully Gabriella, I think you're an amazing person, you're beautiful, talented and a really great Mum to Toby and most of all you understand the whole single parent thing with a sticky past, there aren't many people who understand that."

"I know I haven't been with it much the past couple of days, but having you and Amelia here has been really nice, I love Toby with all my heart, but it does get really lonely sometimes, unlike you I don't have my parents anymore."

"I guess I'm lucky to have them, but Gabi what I'm saying is I'd be honoured if you and Toby would let Amelia and I spend a lot more time with you guys. They're already pretty much inseparable and well I'd like to think we could be the same."

"I'd like to think," Gabriella started as she turned to look at Troy. "That Toby _and_ myself would be very honoured if that could happen."

**TGTGTGTG**

Lying awake on his make shift bed, Troy couldn't help but feel like a teenager, coming across romance for the first time. He'd felt this way before, he had very much been in love with Jessica, she'd been his only very serious relationship and he had in no way felt the emotions he'd felt with her, with anyone else since she'd passed away, until now.

Being around Gabriella gave Troy a bubbly feeling in his stomach that he just couldn't describe; he just knew he didn't want it to end.

After their talk in the kitchen, they'd headed through to the lounge and flicked on the telly, both happy to be watching something other than cartoons. Although they hadn't cuddled while on the couch together, they had shared a hug before turning in for the night, one that still held the sparks they'd felt before.

Troy's thinking came to an end when Amelia started moving about on the bed and he watched as she rolled over to face him, her eyes blinking sleepily.

"Good morning princess, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes thank you Daddy. If you're awake does that mean its okay to get up now?" Troy laughed at this statement, remembering the times Amelia had come running through to this room at half three in the morning, thinking that because she was awake it was time to get up.

"Yes peanut, it's perfectly fine to get up now, how about we go and make us some breakfast?" Amelia nodded and rolled out of bed, going over to Troy and pulling the blankets off of his body, encouraging him to get up.

Making their way quietly downstairs, Troy and Amelia expected the house to be quiet; instead they found Toby sitting on the couch under a blanket quietly watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hi Troy, Hi Amelia."

"Hey Toby, we didn't realise you were up buddy." The little boy nodded and turned his full attention to Troy and Amelia.

"Mummy says that if I wake up before her on the weekend I'm allowed to come downstairs and watch cartoons, but I'm_ not_ allowed to do anything else and if I get _really_ hungry I have to go and wake her up and she'll come down and help me get some breakfast." Troy smiled, why hadn't he ever thought of that.

"Well we're about to make us some breakfast Toby, would you like some too?" The little boy nodded and hopped off of the couch to turn off the telly, before taking Troy's offered hand and allowing him to lead them through to the kitchen.

"Alright do what would you like for breakfast guys? Toby, what does Mummy like having for breakfast, maybe we can take her some to have in bed?"

"On weekends we have pancakes."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, there's some stuff in that cupboard." Troy turned to the cupboard Toby was pointing to up on the wall and found a pack of ready made pancake mix.

"Well this should make things easier, alright guys, what should we have on our pancakes?"

**TGTGTGTG**

Waking up and hearing laughter in the house wasn't something Gabriella was used to and it took her a few minutes to adjust to it as she woke up. Knowing Troy was entertaining Toby, she cuddled back down under the covers, closed her eyes and listened to the fun going on below her.

She wasn't used to noise in her house, it had only ever been her and Toby and he was a quiet little boy, it was very rare that he woke her up from a different room; usually he'd come in and jump on her instead.

Gabriella was a private person; it was easier that way, if you get too involved people start asking questions, questions about Toby's dad, questions she isn't just going to answer for any old person. Being a private person, she wasn't sure she was going to like having other people in her house, now that she was feeling better and more aware of the people being there, but actually if felt nice, it wasn't just some fun and entertainment for Toby, it was someone there for her as well, something she hadn't had for real in over six years.

Listening to the laughter she realised it was getting louder and she could also hear foot steps, meaning the invasion of her bubble was about to happen.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Gabriella pushed herself up onto her elbows just as Toby pushed open the door and came charging into the room, belly flopping himself onto the spare side of her bed.

"Hi Mummy."

"Hey sweetie, have you guys been having fun?" Toby nodded excitedly and scrambled up to sit next to her. "We made you some breakfast, are you ready to eat it?"

"Just let me sit up properly honey and then I'll be ready."

"So can we bring it in now?"

"Yes you can buddy." Toby smiled happily and wiggled his way off of the bed.

He reappeared a few seconds later with Amelia and she watched with a smile on her face as they carried a tray round to her side of the bed, each holding an end. She took it off them and placed it on her lap once they reached her and then patted the other side of the bed, inviting them to both come and sit with her.

"Wow guys, this looks amazing, thank you," She had a plate full of pancakes covered with fruit and syrup, it looked pretty delicious.

"We all did it together Mummy."

"Well you all did very well, should I try it now?" Toby nodded and so Gabriella picked up her knife and fork and dug into her creation, soon discovering how tasty it was. "Wow, it's really tasty, I could use a drink though."

"Oh, that would be my cue," Troy said, as he pushed off the door frame where he'd been leaning and walked round to hand Gabriella a glass of orange juice. "We didn't think it would be a very good idea to put this on the tray." Gabriella laughed and took the glass from Troy, taking a couple of sips before placing in on her bedside table.

"Well good morning everyone, it's very nice to see you all here in my bedroom, there's never been this many people in here."

"It's like Daddy's room." Amelia spoke up for the first time since being in there.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, wanting the little girl to feel more included. "I bet Daddy doesn't have a purple duvet cover though does he?" Amelia giggled making Troy smile.

"No, his is blue; I've got a purple one though."

"Well I think purple is a very good choice Amelia."

"Thank you," The little girl ducked her head, before looking up at Troy and receiving a wink in return.

"Now that you're awake Gabriella, do you mind keeping an eye on Lia while I have a shower? There's no point in her sitting by herself when she can sit with you guys."

"No of course not, it's silly for her to be by herself, we'll put the telly on and have a cuddle, does that sound good Amelia?" The little girl hesitated and looked to Troy for help.

"It's fine sweetie, you like cuddles and I bet Gabriella's are just as good as mine."

"Okay."

"That's my girl, I won't be long," and with a quick kiss for Amelia, Troy was gone, leaving her with Gabriella and Toby, who'd already turned on the telly and fetched the remote from the chest of drawers.

"Alright then guys, what cartoons have they got on this morning?"

**TGTGTGTG**

She wasn't quite feeling back to herself yet, it would take a little more rest to get her back to that, but she was feeling well enough for a walk to the park that was a couple of blocks away.

But that was all before walking to the park and running round and joining in with the fun that came with going to the park, she hadn't thought about saving any energy in order to walk back home afterwards.

"Alright guys you can go ahead to the house now, but when you get there you sit on the steps and wait for us, okay?" Toby and Amelia nodded to Troy's instructions and ran off ahead as they continued to play, while Troy stopped and held his arm out for a lagging behind Gabriella to latch on to.

"You're just about ready to crash now aren't you?"

"I think it was that last game of tag that did it for me." Troy chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella as she leant against him, supporting her body as they turned up the driveway to find Toby and Amelia obediently sitting on the steps.

"Well you can go up to bed if you want, I'll entertain these two for a while."

"Nah, I'll just crash on the couch for a little while, I've spent too much time up in my room recently." Troy nodded his understanding and used the house key, he'd been using over the past couple of days, to let them all back into the house.

Toby and Amelia ran on through to the lounge, pulling out his toy zoo to play with, while Gabriella followed them though and crashed down onto the couch, curling up onto her side and watching the children play.

When Troy appeared in the room, he stopped in the doorway and decided what he wanted to do next, there were two options.

One was that he became the big kid he was and joined in with Toby and Amelia.

The second was that he joined Gabriella on the couch, offering her his lap to rest her head on.

He stood there for barely a moment before making his way over to the couch and settling himself just beside Gabriella's head. Slowly, after checking with Toby and Amelia that they were okay, he lifted his left hand and moved some stray hairs out of Gabriella's face, the action caused her to tilt her head back and smile up at him.

"You sure you don't want to go to bed?" He asked. "You're still not fully recovered yet, your body needs rest to recuperate."

"I'm fine Troy, I like watching these two play together and besides I am still resting by lying here, it may not be as comfortable as my bed, but it's comfy enough."

"You want to use my lap as your pillow?" He watched her trying to gage her reaction, he'd kinda just blurted it out, he probably sounded a bit eager.

Gabriella's response was to lift her head and lay it in Troy's lap, wiggling about until she was comfy before settling on her side to once again watch the children play.

Troy sighed in relief, happy that he hadn't made an idiot out of himself, but was now wondering where to put his hands, without making an even bigger idiot out of himself. Just as he was about to rest his arms on the back of the sofa out of the way, Gabriella reached behind her and grabbed his left hand, pulling it round to her chest and holding it between both of hers. Troy took this action as Gabriella wanting this to happen just as much as him and so he used his other hand to gently ran through her hair every now and then, neither of them bothered that they were in front of the children, that was something they'd have to deal with later, for now, going with the spur of the moment was the right thing to do.

**TGTGTGTG**

"There we go princess, home sweet home." Amelia was quiet as Troy let them into their home late on Sunday afternoon.

Gabriella had been adamant that she was well enough for them to go home now, she wasn't going to go back to work tomorrow, maybe not even Tuesday, but she was well enough to take care of Toby and take him to and from school.

Toby and Amelia had both been a little upset that they weren't going to be in the same house anymore, but Troy and Gabriella had explained that they'd still see each other at school and even more so out of school and they had seemed to have accepted this, although there were still tears from both children as Troy had backed his car out of the driveway.

Plonking their bags down at the bottom of the stairs, Troy wandered through to the lounge, where he found Amelia sitting on the edge of the couch, carelessly staring off into space.

He could tell she was building up to ask him something, she would either playing with the hem of her top or skirt _or_ if she was really thinking she'd twist her hair round her finger, today, she was twisting her hair round her finger and he was pretty sure he knew which question was about to come his way.

"Daddy?"

"Yes peanut?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, what's up?" Troy moved to sit next to Amelia and the pulled her to sit sideways on his lap, allowing them to look at each other face to face.

"Why were you and Gabi hugging yesterday?"

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah, Toby did too. So why were you hugging?"

"Well…"

"Is it 'cause you love her?" Troy chuckled and kissed Amelia's forehead.

"No sweetheart, I don't love her, but I do like her very much." Troy watched Amelia's eyes as she thought this through, he could see her trying to process it all in her mind.

"So…are you like special friends?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I like Gabi; does it mean we can have more sleep overs?"

"I think we could make that work sweetie, have you got any more questions?"

"No, just that one."

"Well in that case how about we go and play outside for a little while and then it'll be time for dinner and bath and bed because _you've_ got school tomorrow."

"Will you read me a story before bed?"

"I should think I can manage that, but only if you eat all of your tea and then sit nicely when I have to brush your hair after your bath."

"Okay, but you have to promise not to pull on my hair too much."

"Alright then, you have to eat your tea and sit nicely when I brush your hair and I'll try not to pull on your hair too much and if all that goes well we'll read a bed time story, deal?" Troy asked offering Amelia his hand to shake.

"Deal," she responded, slipping her smaller hand into his larger one and shaking it happily.

**TGTGTGTG**

A few streets away a curious little boy was sitting on his bed looking very thoughtful and his Mum was pretty sure which questions were about to come her way.

"Mummy?"

"Toby?" The little boy giggled as his Mum tickled his belly before sitting on his bed and pulling him into her lap. "What's up buddy?"

"Why were you and Troy hugging yesterday?"

"Oh, you saw that huh?"

"Yep, me and Amelia did."

"So you both saw did you?" Toby nodded and Gabriella smiled, happy that she wouldn't be the only one being questioned tonight; knowing Amelia was just as inquisitive as Toby was.

"Were you hugging 'cause you love each other?" Gabriella had to laugh at this, earning her a questioning look from Toby.

"No buddy, Troy and I don't love each other."

"Do you like him though?"

"Yes honey of course I like Troy, I've told you that before."

"But how much do you like him?"

"Very much." Gabriella answer making Toby smile.

"'Cause you like him _very much, _does that mean you're special friends? Because you like him more than a normal friend right?"

"Yeah I do like him more than my other friends, so I suppose we are special friends, are you okay with that?" Toby nodded and twisted Gabriella's hair round his fingers.

"I like Troy and Amelia is my _best_ friend so it's good. Can we have more sleep overs because you and Troy are special friends?"

"I don't see why not, but Troy and I will have to talk about that one first, okay?"

"Okay…can I have my story now?"

"Sure thing sweetie, go pick one from the shelves." Toby wiggled off Gabriella's lap and went over to his book case for a book, leaving Gabriella to wonder where her little baby boy had gone and when he'd suddenly grown up.

**TGTGTGTG**

The next morning, after watching Amelia meet Toby in the playground and watching them walk into the school together, Troy made his way over to the gate Toby had come in through, finding Gabriella leaning against her car, as she too had watched them walk into the school.

"Hey," she greeted him, smiling as he made his way over and then stopped in front of her, blocking the sun from going into her eyes, allowing her to take her shades off and look him in the eyes.

"Good morning," He finally greeted her back. "How are you feeling today?"

"Yeah not too bad thanks, glad I'm not going back to work just yet, I'm just gonna potter about the house and I'm only a phone call away if Shar needs me, but I promise I'll take it easy Troy."

"That's all I ask…Amelia and I had an interesting conversation when we got home yesterday."

"I bet it was the same one Toby and I had at bedtime."

"Well ours concluded in you and me being 'special friends'."

"Funny that, so did ours." Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair, earning her a concerned look from Troy.

"Don't sigh like that; it's usually a bad sign." He said, taking a step closer to her and gently touching her arm in comfort.

"You're such a good guy Troy, but I don't want to hurt Toby in all of this, he's figured out so much already, Amelia has too, I don't want to hurt my baby."

"Hey, I'm a single parent too remember? You and me, we're gonna take things slow, we're gonna talk with each other and the children too, no one, especially you, needs to get stressed out over this, please Gabi, go with me on this one." Gabriella ran her hand through her hair again and looked around them and upon seeing they were alone, closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Come to mine for lunch? We can talk…and cuddle?" Troy smiled and squeezed Gabriella tighter.

"What time?"

"One o'clock. I'll put something together for us."

"I'll be there, I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I really need to go now, I'm opening up today because it's Monday, but I will see you at one."

"I'll be waiting." Troy gave her a smile and wink before pulling away from their embrace and making his way back to his car, leaving a smiling Gabriella in his wake.

And the smile stayed on her face as she drove home. She needed this, Toby needed this, Troy and Amelia needed this, they all needed a family, so if Troy was willing to let her into Amelia's life then she was more than willing to let him into Toby's.

**TGTGTGTG**

**I know, it's been ages, but I do have a life, updating isn't something my life can revolve around. **

**I've been writing this chapter since I updated the last one, so goodness knows if it all makes sense, I hope it does, it seemed to, to me.**

**Happy New Year!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	6. Moving Slowly

**For the record, the story has skipped about a month or so to the beginning of November, enjoy!**

**Moving Slowly**

"UNCLE CHAD!"

"Titch! Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thank you Uncle Chad, oh and thank you for my present."

"You are very welcome, now we've got your special table all set up and it's pretty quiet tonight so I reckon you and Toby will get the play area all to yourselves when he gets here, is that all okay?" Amelia nodded and Chad put her down so she could go and inspect the balloons and decorations.

"Bolton's, nice of you to greet us with your presence once again." Lucille chuckled as she greeted Chad with a hug.

"It's good to see you too Chad, are Taylor and the boys all okay?"

"Yeah they're good thanks Lucy."

"You tell her we'll have to catch up sometime, now I'm going to make sure the birthday girl doesn't move too much before I can take any pictures."

"Luce not too many photos seriously, it's not a modelling session, it's her birthday, her sixth birthday, let her have some fun." Lucille waved a dismissive hand at Jack causing the three men to laugh.

"Chad if your staff walk away from our table with stars in their eyes from the flash of her camera, tell me and I'll confiscate it until she really does need it."

"Thanks coach, duly noted." The old student and coach greeted each other with a hug before the elder moved away to try and stop his wife from taking yet another unnecessary picture of the decorated table.

"Dude," Chad greeted Troy with a manly hug. "I can't believe she's six."

"I know, she keeps saying that Jess is watching down on her because today is special, for someone so young she understands so much."

"She's got good genes that's why, seriously though, you doing okay?"

"I'm fine Chad, today's always going to be bitter sweet, but Jess was Lia's Mum, I'm not about to let her forget who she was."

"I know man, I know, so because it's been six years is that why you're finally letting someone else in?"

"You're as bad as Mum, Gabriella is only coming because Toby is coming."

"Yeah yeah yeah, they're here anyway, so go and enjoy your night." Troy thanked Chad and turned round to see Toby coming into the restaurant, without Gabriella.

"Hey Toby, where's your Mummy?"

"Outside still, she said she wants to speak to you."

"Alright, well how about you go and give Amelia her present and I'll go speak to Mummy, alright?" Toby nodded and made his way over to the pink decorated table while Troy made his way outside.

"Gabriella Montez, what did I tell you about worrying?" She was leaning against the wall looking down at her feet, but he still managed to see the small smile that made its way onto her lips at his comment.

"I told you I'm a worrier, I can't help it."

"Well then what exactly are you worrying about because I can't think of anything in there to be worried over." He moved closer to her and took both of her hands in his, earning him her gaze in return.

"Well your parents are in there."

"And?"

"And I've never met them before."

"So?"

"Troy seriously stop being awkward, you know how nervous I get around new people, I never would've had the courage to talk to you if you hadn't of stayed at Toby's party with Amelia."

"I know sweetheart, I know, but you've met my Mum before and my Dad is just as lovely, plus Chad's floating about and there's never a dull moment with him in the building." Gabriella sighed and Troy unlinked one set of their hands so he could hook a finger under her chin and make her look him in the eye. "Talk to me 'Brie, what's really bothering you?" Gabriella took a deep breath and smiled at the nickname she'd adopted from Troy over the past month.

"People think that just because I'm a Mum and I run my own shop that I'm confident, but I'm not, I do those things because I have to, speaking to the customers every day scares the heck out of me, I'm a shy person Troy, that's why I'm scared."

"Hey I promise you, that there is nothing to be scared of, my parents aren't worried about how much you talk, most of the attention will be on Amelia and Toby anyway, Mum's already going camera crazy in there, plus I've told them you're a quiet person as it is, please 'Brie, don't worry."

"Alright, but only because I promised Amelia and I don't break promises, especially to the birthday girl." Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella into a hug, one she happily returned.

"Come on; let's get in there before Chad or my Mum come out looking for us." Gabriella let Troy lead her inside, but not without one final comment from him. "You look beautiful by the way."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Daddy look at my fairy wings."

"Wow Lia, they're lovely, are they from Gabi and Toby?"

"Yeah and I got puzzles with princess' on too, I said thank you."

"You didn't say thank you to Gabi though did you? Because she was outside with me."

"Oh yeah, thank you Gabi," Amelia wrapped her arms around Gabriella's legs in a thank you hug and Gabriella couldn't help but kneel down and wrap her in a proper hug.

"You're welcome sweetie, I'm glad you like them."

"I do, but can we go and play now please Daddy?" Troy chuckled at Amelia's excitement, as he offered Gabriella a hand to help her get up.

"Yes you can go and play now, but you need to take off your fairy wings because you don't want to break them and leave your shoes at the table please. Did you and Toby tell Grandma and Grandpa what you'd like to eat?"

"Yessssss, now can we go and play?" Troy nodded and watched as she ran back over to the table and told Toby to take off his shoes while Lucille helped her take off her fairy wings and unbuckle her shoes. He then watched with amusement as the young pair ran towards the play area, went up the soft steps and then jumped head first into the ball pit.

"Well that's them occupied for a little while, you ready to go and say hi to Mum and Dad?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Troy gave Gabriella's hand a squeeze, earning him her gaze in return.

"Just be you 'Brie, that's all you've got to do."

**TGTGTGTG**

Turns out Gabriella was definitely worrying over nothing, Lucille and Jack had both greeted her warmly and the conversation had always been open, leaving her the chance to join in if she wanted to, not once did she feel like she and Toby weren't welcome there.

"Toby will you please tell your Mummy that she's not allowed to pay for your dinner's tonight because it's Jack and Lucille's birthday treat to Amelia." The little boy laughed at Troy, before turning to his Mummy who had her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"Mummy, Troy says you're not allowed to pay because Jack and Lucy are paying and if you try and pay he won't be your special friend anymore." Jack and Lucille shared a look, while Troy shock his head and Gabriella pointed her finger at Toby.

"_You_ little boy, are way too smart, but okay you all win, I won't put in any money, but we," she paused pointing at Troy, Toby and Amelia who were sitting opposite her. "Are coming back for dinner some time and_ I_ am paying."

"Let's not argue with her guys, I don't wanna see her angry."

"Don't mock me Bolton, I'm being serious."

"I'm not mocking anyone, I was being serious. Toby and Amelia, why don't you guys go and play again for a little while, just no nose diving into the ball pit this time, okay?" The pair agreed with giggles and ran off to play.

"Excuse me, I'm just gonna visit the ladies room."

"I'm come with you Gabriella, you two behave," Jack and Troy gasped at Lucille, but both men watched the ladies walk across the restaurant to the toilets.

"Dad, you did not just check Mum out as they walked away just then." Jack smiled at Troy as he finished the last few dribbles of his drink.

"Yes son, yes I did, but there's no way you can talk because you were doing the exact same thing to Gabriella." Troy was about to deny it but Jack stopped him. "Don't even try and protest Troy, especially with that comment from young Toby about you two being 'special friends'."

"There really isn't anything to tell Dad, yes I was checking Gabriella out just then, yes there is something going on which the children are calling 'special friends', but other than that there really isn't much else to say."

"It's been six years now son, Jess would want you to move on and find a family for you and Amelia."

"I know Dad, that's why I've always been so hesitant. Amelia, she's my priority, if someone doesn't understand that we come as a package then they've got no chance, but it's different with Gabi because she's got Toby, she understands the hesitance."

"Well then my boy, what's stopping you?"

**TGTGTGTG**

"So Gabi, I understand it's just you and Toby?"

"Yeah, his Dad was about for the beginning of the pregnancy, but it's just us now."

"Don't worry honey, I know when not to pry, he's a very smart little boy mind." Gabriella laughed as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"Too smart for my liking, but then Amelia seems to be very smart too; I think I might start calling them 'double trouble'."

"Yes they are quiet a pair aren't they? Look Gabriella, I know I said I know not when to pry, but after the whole 'special friends' comment from Toby, I do want to pry into that just a little."

"It's fine Lucille honestly; there really isn't much to pry about. Troy and I became close when he and Amelia stayed over when I was ill, we agreed there was a spark and things are going slowly from there, the children managed to work something out because we shared a hug on the couch in front of them one time."

"Sweetheart, Troy hasn't even thought about being with someone else since Amelia was born, that's six years ago now, you must be a very special person for him to start letting you in."

"I'm in the same situation; there's been no one since Toby's Dad, until now. Troy's like me; he's a single parent he understands that Toby will always be my priority, like Amelia is his, we'll always have that mutual connection, our children."

**TGTGTGTG**

The rest of the night had passed by quietly, with Chad bringing out cake made by Sharpay and Gabriella and Lucille being allowed to be the photo happy Grandma that she was.

Now though, after tucking a very tired, but happy Amelia into bed, Troy was lounging on the couch, catching up with the latest news and sport on telly, while flipping his phone in his hand.

He wanted to know what his Mum and Gabriella had talked about when they'd gone to the toilet, he could tell there was something, Gabriella seemed a little more at ease with Lucille when they'd returned and his Mum, well she had an extra little sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him and Gabi together.

Finally, he decided he was just going to ask what had happened, he also wanted to check Lucille hadn't said anything to offend Gabriella while they had talked.

He listened to the ringing tone a couple of times before she picked up, albeit breathlessly.

"_Hi Troy,"_ she breathed.

"Hey," He responded with a laugh. "I'm not disrupting anything am I?"

"_No it's fine, I was just in the kitchen making Toby's lunch for tomorrow and I didn't hear the ringing straightaway, so once I did I kinda ran to get it, no worries, I'm just a little unfit. So, to what do I owe this call?" _

"Well I just wanted to know what you and my Mum had talked about when you both disappeared off to the bathroom."

"_And you figured I'd tell you?"_

"Well I've got more of a chance of you telling me what you talked about than Mum telling me, she'd just tell me if was none of my business."

"_How do you know that I won't tell you that too?"_

"Well I don't, but I knew I'd get nothing out of Mum and it'd be a wasted call, so I figured I'd just call you instead." Gabriella's laugh came down the line and Troy knew this wasn't going to be a wasted call.

"_She just asked if it was just me and Toby, which I confirmed and then she asked about Toby's 'special friend' comment to which I told her how you and I were taking things slowly and that the children had figured it out when they saw us hugging the other week. She then told me how special I must be for you to be letting me in after six years of not even thinking about being with someone else."_

"What did you say to that?"

"_That you and I are in the same situation with the whole being single for so long thing and that we understand how hard it can be because our children will always be our priority over finding someone for ourselves. I told her that we'd always have a mutual connection because of Toby and Amelia." _

"Sounds something along the lines of the conversation Dad and I were having while you were gone." Again Gabriella laughed, this time making Troy laugh with her.

"_It seems like they were trying to get us to give 'us' a go Troy, you don't think Shar's spoken to them do you?"_

"Anything's possible when she's involved, so I'd say that is entirely possible. 'Brie, Mum didn't say anything to upset you did she?"

"_No Troy, you don't need to worry about that, she told me she knew when not to pry and she didn't, unless she needed to and she needed to when you're involved, you're her son, she's going to want to know what's going on in your life and protect you, I know I'll do the same for Toby if necessary." _Troy sat up a little straighter on the couch as he thought about what he wanted to say next.

"'Brie, do you want to? Give 'us' a go I mean."

"_I, I th…I think I'd like that."_ Gabriella's voice was quiet, but Troy could hear the sincerity as she spoke.

"Well then what do you say to a date on Friday night? I'm sure we can find someone to look after our troublesome pair."

"_I'd say Friday night sounds perfect Troy."_

"Alright then, I'll let you get on for now, but I'll get back to you with the details, goodnight 'Brie."

"_Goodnight Troy."_

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy and Amelia were picking her and Toby up at six, when they would then drop 'double trouble' off at Sharpay and Zeke's for the evening before heading off for their date, the problem? The time is currently six thirty.

"Mummy I'm bored, are they going to be here soon?" Toby's complaint came just as Gabriella's phone rang and she quickly fished it out of her bag to answer it, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"_Gabi?"_

"Amelia honey, is that you?"

"_Yeah… Daddy's hiding."_

"Hiding? Where's he hiding sweetie?"

"_In his room, I can't get in."_

"Have you tried calling him through the door?"

"_Yeah, he won't answer, I can just hear him sniffling." _

"Amelia honey, can you be a really big girl for me?"

"_Yeah…"_

"I need you to go and sit in the lounge and find something to watch on the telly, can you do that?"

"_Yeah, I'll watch a cartoon."_

"That's a good idea sweetie, me and Toby are now going to come over to your house, will you let us in when we get there?"

"_Yeah, I can see out of the window."_

"That's good thinking, now can you tell me what I asked you to do?"

"_Sit in the lounge and watch the telly and when I see you out the window I'll come and let you in."_

"That's right, good girl. We'll be there real soon honey okay?"

"_Okay Gabi, bye."_

"Bye Amelia." And with that Gabriella sprung into action, grabbing Toby's bag and ushering him out to the car. Something clearly wasn't right with Troy and Amelia sounded worried, she knew she needed to get there fast.

**TGTGTGTG**

Amelia had opened the door and was standing there waiting by the time Gabriella and Toby had gotten out of the car and made their way to the door.

"Hi Amelia."

"Hi Toby, hi Gabi."

"Hey sweetheart, Toby take your bag and go and sit in the lounge while I talk to Amelia please."

"Okay." Toby could tell something was wrong by how his Mum and Amelia were acting and so did as he was told without asking questions.

"Come here Amelia," Gabriella held her arms open for the quiet little girl in front of her to walk into and once she had she swung her up and rested her on her hip, giving her the tight cuddle she knew Amelia needed.

"Do you know why Daddy's hiding in his room honey?"

"No, he answered the phone; I don't think he knew who it was 'cause when he knows who it is he says their name and he didn't say their name. When he put the phone back in the holder thing, he just went up stairs and went in his room and shut the door, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer me or let me in, I could just hear him sniffling like when I cry and my nose goes all runny."

"Alright well you did a good thing by calling me sweetheart, I'm very proud of you and I'm sure that Daddy is too. I need you to go and sit in the lounge with Toby and keep watching the telly like before while I try and get your Daddy to speak to me. Which bedroom is his?"

"The one at the top of the stairs, like your one at your house."

"Okay, well you go and sit with Toby and I'll come and see you both in a little while, alright?" Amelia nodded as Gabriella put her down and she watched the little girl walk through to the lounge, before slipping her shoes off and making her way up the stairs.

**TGTGTGTG**

Standing quietly outside the door she could indeed hear Troy sniffling, although that was really all she could hear and so after taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Troy? It's Gabi, can I come in?" She waited quietly for an answer and when she didn't get one she tried again. "Troy please, I just need to know that you're okay." Again she waited for an answer and when again she didn't receive one she decided to try the door and to her surprise it opened.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?" She pushed her head round the door enough to see Troy sitting on the other side of the bed with his back to her.

"Can I come in?" This time he only nodded in response and so she pushed the door open further and made her way inside, pushing the door slightly shut behind her.

Troy's bedroom was strangely set out in a similar way to hers and so after her quick survey of the room, she rounded the bed and knelt down in front of Troy, shocked to see his cheeks wet with tears.

"Troy honey, what's the matter?" When all she got was more falling tears in response, she pried apart his wringing hands and held one in each of hers, moving her thumbs back and forth of the top of his hands.

"Amelia called you?"

"Yeah she did, she's pretty worried about you, she said she tried to talk to you through the door, I'm guessing she didn't try opening it."

"We have this rule, when my bedroom door is shut all the way she's not allowed in without permission, she can only talk to me through the door like she tried to earlier, I don't honestly know why I made the rule really, it just helps when I'm trying to hide presents from her." Gabriella offered Troy a small smile, as she let go of his hands and scooted her way further between his legs. Reaching up, she wiped away his tears and then moved her hands down to rest on his biceps, his now resting on her shoulders, as if trying to gain from her the courage he needed to talk.

"Thank you for coming 'Brie, I know I must've scared Amelia, but I couldn't let her see me like this."

"Troy its fine, she's alright, I told how proud of her I was for phoning me and how I'm sure you are too, she and Toby are watching cartoons right now."

"I'll make it up to her, you're right in saying I'm proud of her." Troy was quiet after that and so Gabriella started slowly moving her thumbs back and forth over his arms, silently giving him the support she could tell he needed.

"Troy honey, you haven't known me that long and I understand if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, but you're really worrying me right now and whether you tell me what's wrong or not, I'm not leaving, not while you're so upset."

"Don't leave Gabriella, please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere babe, but please talk to me, tell me what's gotten you so upset. Amelia said you took a phone call before this happened, although she seemed to think you didn't know the caller, what was the phone call about Troy?" Gabriella's voice was soft and undemanding, putting no pressure on Troy to talk, but showing she was there if he wanted to.

"My Dad…"

"The phone call was about your Dad?" Troy nodded as more tears slipped free and he bent over and rested his forehead against Gabriella's shoulder, causing her to hook her arms around his shoulders and rub his back soothingly.

"It was a nurse from the hospital; she said my Dad had been rushed in via ambulance after he collapsed at home with chest pains. She said they were about to take him into theatre so they could assess the damage and put in any temporary measures if necessary. I asked if Mum was there and they said she'd been there from the start and that they'd take care of her while Dad was in theatre, then she gave me the details about where to go once I was there, I said to tell my Mum that I'd be there after I'd sorted somewhere for Amelia and then we hung up."

"So why are you still here sweetheart? Why didn't you phone me to come and take care of Amelia?"

"Because three days ago, at Lia's party, he was fine 'Brie, completely fine and now he's having an emergency operation on his heart, how does that happen?"

"I don't know honey, I can't tell you that, that's why you need to go to the hospital and speak to the doctors, but you also need to go to support your Mum."

"I can't, not by myself, I'm a mess, I'll be no help to anyone like this."

"What about if I came with you? I'll phone Shar and explain what's happening, I'm sure her and Zeke will look after 'double trouble' for the night."

"Yeah…would you really do that for me?" Troy felt Gabriella nod and so he lifted his head to look her in the eye. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me Troy, you know you'd do the same for me. Now, when he was packing his bag, Toby decided to put in some extra clothes as well as pyjamas, did Amelia pack any clothes or just pyjamas?" Troy smiled ever so slightly and Gabriella offered him one in return.

"She only packed pyjamas like we said, so we wouldn't have to get them changed if they'd already fallen asleep."

"Alright well, why don't you go and wash your face and take a few moments to yourself and I'll grab her some spare clothes while putting in a call to Shar and then I'll get the little ones in the car and ready to go. Trust me on this Troy, I'm not going to leave your side until you or your Mum ask me to, there's no doubt it'll be a long night, but we'll get through it together, you're not in this alone babe."

**TGTGTGTG**

**I know that's a weird place to end it, but it feels right and of course the next chapter will pick up from where this left off. **

**The title 'Moving slowly' is because I think this chapter shows progression in Troy and Gabriella's relationship, even if it is slowly. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	7. Support

**Thank you for the reviews people, I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Support **

His grip stayed tight on her hand as they rode in the lift up to the floor that the intensive care unit was situated on. She knew there weren't many words she could say that would help him right now and so she let him grip onto her hand as much as he wanted.

The lift doors opening caused Troy to raise his head from it's staring at the ground and he let Gabriella lead him from the lift and over to the locked doors leading to the ward. He stood numbly as Gabriella pressed the intercom button and told the nurse on the other end who they were. The buzzing of the doors opening made him jump, but Gabriella squeezed his hand reassuringly as she quietly led him through into the specialist ward.

As they walked he kept his eyes trained on the ground, not wanting to see the ward around him and it wasn't until they stopped next to a seating area and Gabriella's hip gently nudged into his that he looked him and into the eyes of Lucille, moments later mother and son were in each others arms, the tears they'd both managed to banish quickly returning.

Gabriella stood and watched as they pulled back from their embrace and began talking quietly to each other, wiping away each other's tears as they tried to get their heads round what was happening to their husband and father.

She watched as Troy said something to Lucille which made her smile and then they both turned to her and beckoned her over causing her to offer them a small smile as walked over to them and into Lucille's arms.

"Hey sweetheart, it's good of you to be here." Gabriella smiled as they stepped out of the hug and she reached to hold Troy's hand in hers.

"Well there was no way he was driving here on his own, have they told you anything much?" Lucille nodded as Gabriella guided them over to where Lucille had been sat, allowing Troy to sit in the middle and wrap an arm around them both.

"A nurse came over just before you arrived and said that everything was going well and that they expected to have him out of recovery and in his room within the next hour or so."

"I don't get it Mum, he was fine on Tuesday and now he's having an operation on his heart, how does that happen? Has he said anything to you about feeling unwell?"

"No honey, the first I knew of this was when I came in from the garden and found him in a heap on the kitchen floor. The doctor's said he's likely to have felt some form of chest pain in the lead up to this, but in some occasions there is no warning or pain and it just happens."

"Can we talk to him about it?"

"Eventually honey, but he needs to get through this op and the one in the next couple of days as well and then when he's feeling better I'm sure he'll talk, but whether he felt any pain before this or not Troy, they said it would've ended in him collapsing either way, it was just a matter of time. And honey, he's a Bolton, we're all as stubborn as each other, he'll fight through this." Troy smiled knowing this was true and allowed Lucille to rest her head on his shoulder, trying to give her the strength he knew she must need.

"Troy, where's Amelia? And Toby for that matter?" Lucille had suddenly realised that neither Troy nor Gabriella's child was present.

"They're with Sharpay and Zeke Mum; they were going to look after them for us tonight anyway, so they were prepared to look after them for a little while longer."

"Why were they going to look after them for you?"

"Because we were supposed to be going on a date tonight."

"Were you now?"

"Yep." Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle at the simple banter between mother and son. "Lia and I were about to leave the house and pick Gabi and Toby up when the nurse rang me, it kinda went down hill from there."

"Down hill? Troy what did you do?" Lucille knew her son better than anyone else; she knew he wasn't the best at handling situations like these.

"I shut myself in my room until Gabi came and helped me get my head around things."

"And how did Gabi come? Wasn't she waiting for you?"

"Yeah, Amelia phoned her because I scared her by shutting myself away."

"Well thank goodness one of you can keep your cool, I hope you're gonna treat her later."

"Who? Gabi or Lia?"

"Both of them," Lucille responded. "Amelia was calm enough to get some help to you and Gabi was good enough to come and help you, I thought I brought you up better than this."

"You did Mum, I just wanted to distract you for a bit and it worked didn't it?"

"Yes honey it did, thank you." And as the silence descended again, the realised of why they were there once again hit home.

**TGTGTGTG**

It was three o'clock in the morning when Troy climbed back into Gabriella's car which was parked outside Jack and Lucille's home.

Jack's doctor had come out and spoken to the threesome just after nine o'clock and after assuring them that the operation had gone as planned and that the more permanent operation would take place the day after tomorrow. At nine thirty Dr Peters led them into Jack's room and warned them that if he did come round tonight he was very likely to be confused and disorientated, but not to worry about as it was due to the large amounts of aesthetic Jack had been under.

It had been some time after two that a nurse had come in to check Jack's vitals and along with Gabriella had convinced both Troy and Lucille to go home and get some sleep, the hospital would phone them straight away if anything went wrong and they wouldn't be any good to Jack if they were the ones who were half asleep. Eventually Lucille agreed, saying she wouldn't guarantee them she'd get much sleep, but she would try and she'd also be able to put a bag together for Jack, bringing him a few home comforts she knew he'd like near by. With Lucille agreeing to leave, Troy soon relented as well and after promises to a sleeping Jack that they'd be back soon, Gabriella led them both out of the hospital and to her car.

She'd stayed in the car while Troy had gone inside with his Mum to make sure she was okay on her own and it was only a few moments later when he reappeared and climbed into the car, his tiredness showing through as his body sagged into the seat.

"Who's house sweetheart?"

"Huh?" Troy blinked sleepily at Gabriella and she knew that any other day he'd already have fallen asleep.

"I'm not leaving you alone Troy, so who's house?"

"Erm, mine please." Gabriella only nodded in response and turned the key in the ignition to start the car and get them to their destination.

Fifteen minutes later and Gabriella was leading Troy into his house, locking the door behind them and dropping her bag on the large step at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink Troy? I'm sure I can search through your kitchen and rustle something up."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry, I'm not sure I can sleep either." Gabriella silently pulled Troy into a hug and simply allowed him to think over what he needed in that moment in time.

"Could we just maybe get into bed and just cuddled for a bit? If I'm not trying to sleep I might drift off eventually."

"Sure thing sweetheart, have you maybe got an old t-shirt and shorts I could change into?" Troy nodded and so Gabriella took his hand and led him up to his room, wondering whether she realised how much of a step this was for their relationship.

**TGTGTGTG**

Feeling movement on the other side of the bed, his first reaction was that it was Amelia, he often woke up with her curled up next to him in the mornings, but when she didn't try to talk to him or curl up on his chest, the events of a few hours before came flooding back.

Opening his eyes, he rolled onto his side and found Gabriella sitting on the side of the bed looking at their phones, having confiscated his when they'd gone to bed, claiming checking it every five minutes wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Gabi? Why are you checking the phones? Did we miss a call?" He watched as she shock her head and put the phones back on the bed side cabinet, before lifting the covers and joining him back under them.

"I woke up because I needed to use the bathroom and I figured I'd check our phones while I was up in case we had missed a call, but there's nothing, so everything must be fine."

"Okay, thanks." The dark room then became silent again and so Gabriella decided to keep Troy talking, rather than leaving him with his own thoughts.

"How you feeling babe?" Her voice was soft and comforting, encouraging Troy to meet her eyes through the darkness.

"I'm not sure really, how am I supposed to be feeling right now? My Dad is in hospital in intensive care and I'm scared to death about what could happen, but I'm also lying in my bed with a beautiful woman, who's wearing my clothes." Now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Gabriella could see in Troy's eyes the battle he was having with himself over how he should be feeling.

"If this is making you feel uncomfortable Troy, then I can go to the spare room or something…"

"No, please don't do that, I asked for the cuddle didn't I? You couldn't help that you fell asleep, we were both really tired…I know that Dad would want me to be happy that I'm here with you, but it's so hard knowing that potentially his life is in the balance."

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say I hadn't noticed how much of a big step this was for us because I had, but it happened due to something else, something we couldn't have control over, I honestly didn't think it would've even crossed your mind."

"But it has 'Brie, it really has, I just don't know what to do now."

"Now? Well now, we cuddle up again and try and get some more sleep and if we can't sleep then we just cuddle."

"Okay." And so Troy let Gabriella wrap her arms back around him, as they settled down for some more hours of attempted sleep.

**TGTGTGTG**

More hours of attempted sleep barely came, with the couple only dozing and not being able to fully fall back to sleep, this was the reason Zeke was welcoming them into his and Sharpay's flat at eight thirty on a Saturday morning.

"Go on through guys, they're all curled up on the couch." Troy did as Zeke had said eager to see Amelia, while Gabriella offered him a smile before walking further into the flat.

Walking into the open plan area, she found Toby and Sharpay still in their pyjamas watching cartoons on the telly, while Amelia was already in Troy's arms, gripping onto him tightly.

Silently she walked past the father and daughter duo and sat down next to Toby on the couch, letting him crawl onto her lap for a cuddle.

"How's Jack doing?" Zeke asked, as he took a seat next to Sharpay.

"They've stabilized him for now, but he's gotta have another operation so they can repair things more permanently."

"What about Lucy? How's she doing?"

"Considering she was the one who found Jack, she's not doing too badly, I spoke to her before we came here and I think she got just about as much sleep as we did, but she's got Jack a bag together and that's what she wanted to do, just so she felt like she was helping a little, we're gonna pick her up on the way back to the hospital." Sharpay nodded her understanding and smiled softly as Troy came and sat next to Gabriella, not once loosening his grip on Amelia, as she kept hers tight on him.

"Hey Toby, why don't you go and find the new friend you and Amelia made so you can show your Mum and Troy."

"Really Auntie 'Pay can I?"

"I just said so didn't I? Bring some toys back so you guys can play though yeah?" Nodding, Toby slipped off of Gabriella's lap and ran off to the small dining area behind the dividing wall the couch was up against. It wasn't long before he came running back, with toys in his hands and a bundle of black fur hot on his heels.

"Look Mummy, it's a puppy, his name is Ben, he's mine and Amelia's new friend."

"Well he's cute isn't he? Have you had fun playing with him?" Toby nodded and laughed as Ben pulled at the toy he was holding onto. "He made Amelia laugh yesterday." It was the mention of her name that made Amelia turn round on Troy's lap to watch Toby and Ben playing together, something which brought a soft smile onto Troy's face.

Ben is Sharpay and Zeke's, six month old black Labrador puppy, who both Troy and Gabriella knew about and had both promised they'd bring their children to meet him, this was all way before they'd even met, how things had changed.

"Can we get a puppy Mummy?"

"Are you going to take it for walks and pick up its poo?" Toby made a face and shook his head 'no'. "How about we wait until you're a little older then?"

"Okay, can we get a smaller pet?"

"Maybe honey, let me think about it, yeah?" Toby nodded and went back to playing with Ben, while keeping a beady eye on Zeke who'd disappeared to the kitchen.

"Here Toby, why don't you show off what tricks Ben can do?" Toby nodded and took a treat from the handful Zeke hand and kept it hidden from Ben while he thought.

"I'm not very good at making him sit, Amelia is best at that, I can do this though," Toby got Ben's attention and after making him aware of the tasty treat, placed it on the floor in front of him, causing the puppy to lay down in order to eat it.

"What about you Miss Amelia?" Zeke asked as he took a seat next to the Bolton's. "Can you make Ben sit?" Hesitantly, the little girl reached out and took a treat, before slipping off of her Dad's lap and taking a deep breath.

"Ben." She called, gaining the puppy's attention, as he skidded to a stop by her feet. "SIT." She commanded confidently, lifting the treat in the air as she did, causing Ben's head to go up and his bottom to go down, earning him his treat and big praise from Amelia for doing as she'd asked.

She smiled as Zeke let her and Toby give Ben the rest of the treats he had, but it didn't last long because after running off to wash her hands, she was quickly back in the comfort of Troy's arms.

"Gabi and I need to go and pick up Grandma soon Lia." Despite what he'd just said, Troy stilled wrapped his arms back around Amelia.

"No Daddy, please don't go." Troy sighed as he felt Amelia begin to cry, he hated seeing her upset, especially when on a day like today when he was having trouble thinking straight anyway.

"Sweetheart listen, I'll phone you every so often so you can tell me what you get up to, I bet if you ask nicely Auntie 'Pay and Uncle Zeke will let you take Ben for a walk. I'm gonna miss you too, but Grandma needs someone to be there with her while she's with Grandpa."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because Grandpa is on a special ward where children aren't allowed to visit and he's asleep nearly all of the time anyway so even if you could come you wouldn't be able to talk to him, but I promise as soon as he's on another ward and is okay for visitors you can come and see him with me, okay?" Amelia nodded and sniffled as Troy wiped away her tears.

"Now why don't you go and cuddle with Auntie 'Pay and I'll try and phone you around lunch time, alright?" Amelia nodded and after giving her Dad a kiss she crawled along the couch to cuddle with Sharpay, while Troy and Gabriella made a quick exit, before any more tears were cried.

**TGTGTGTG**

He wasn't sure what day it was or exactly where he was, but he was sure of the fact that he needed a drink, his mouth was extremely dry, like the sand that runs easily through your fingers at the beach.

Slowly he blinked his eyes open and after letting them adjust to the bright lights in the room, he finally managed to focus on the person sitting in the chair next to his bed holding his hand.

"Tr…Troy…"

"Oh Dad, you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Sore," Jack paused to lick his lips. "W-Water?" Troy nodded and stood from his chair to pick up the glass of water from the cabinet behind him, before moving back to Jack's bedside and helping him take some much needed sips of water from the cup.

"Thanks…Where's your Mum?"

"Gabi took her down to the canteen to get something to eat and stretch her legs; she hadn't left your side since you came back from theatre."

"Troy, what day is it?"

"It's Sunday now Dad, you've pretty much been out off it since you collapsed on Friday evening."

"Last thing I remember is going through to the kitchen to get things ready for dinner," Troy nodded.

"Yeah and then you collapsed and Mum came in from the garden to find you in a heap on the floor."

"It was something to do with my heart?"

"Yeah," Troy paused to stretch his arms above his head. "So erm the doctor said I need to go and get him as soon as you woke up, so I guess I should do that and then I'm gonna run and get Mum and Gabi too, you gonna be okay?"

"Son I'll be fine, I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"Okay, I'll go now then, I love you Dad."

"I love you too Troy."

**TGTGTGTG**

A week after he was admitted to hospital and Jack has been coming on leaps and bounds. The stent that had been put in place in his heart seemed to be doing its job and Jack was feeling a lot better in himself. It would take a while for him to get completely back to his old self; he'd have to attend some physiotherapy sessions to help get his full mobility back, but other than that his doctor was pleased with how things were working out and expected him to be home by the middle of next week.

He'd been moved from intensive care and onto one of the general wards, late on Monday night, just before Troy and Lucille had left to go home and once he was settled into his new room, Jack had made Troy promise that he'd bring Amelia to visit him; he was missing the little ray of sunshine that was his granddaughter.

This was the reason that on Friday night after dinner, Troy was leading a very sceptical Amelia through the hospital corridors and onto Jack's ward.

"Daddy it smells funny here, I don't like it." Amelia's grip tightened on Troy's hand and the tremble in her voice made him stop their walk to bend down slightly and swing her up into his arms.

"I know it smells funny sweetie, but it's just because they have to keep the hospital very clean, but it doesn't smell so bad in Grandpa's room and you'll get used to it." Amelia nodded, but still tightened her grip round his neck as he continued them on their walk.

Amelia's grip stayed tight on Troy as they walked past the ward's reception and he smiled at the nurses sat there, before he rounded a corner and stopped outside a door.

"This is Grandpa's room and he doesn't know you're coming today, so why don't you go in and surprise him?" Amelia nodded a little more eagerly and moved forward into Jack's room, her confidence clearly bolstered by the sound of her Grandparent's voices.

"Boo!" She said as she walked in, making Jack and Lucille look in her direction from their seats looking out of the window.

"Amelia sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course."

"Well come here and give your old Grandpa a hug then," Amelia rounded the bed and walked into Jack's awaiting arms, giggling as he pulled her up onto his lap.

"Jack, please be careful."

"It's fine Luce, she's not heavy and we haven't had a cuddle in over a week have we sweetheart, we've got lots to make up for."

Troy had silently entered the room and was happily sitting on the end of Jack's bed, watching his parents interact with his daughter, something which always made him smile.

"Daddy can I have those pictures now please," Troy nodded and wordlessly passed his daughter two pieces of paper from the bag he had with him.

"These are for you Grandpa, one's from me and one's from Toby."

"Well thank you honey, will you tell Toby thank you for me?" Amelia nodded and went into a description about what the pictures were and so Lucille turned her attention to her son.

"How are they? Gabi and Toby?"

"Yeah they're good, she's sorry she hasn't been in the past couple of days, but they're doing the cake for a big wedding tomorrow and so they've been busy doing that and that reminds me that I probably won't be in tomorrow because Gabi and Shar and doing the cake and Zeke's going with them to do photography and so I'm looking after Toby and trouble over there and I've promised them we'd go to the zoo…"

"Troy honey it's fine, you go and enjoy your day with the children and make sure you take care of Gabi in the evening, you've said before she's good at getting so into her work she forgets to eat, I know Sharpay will keep an eye on, but make sure you give her a good evening meal as well, you hear me?"

"Yes Mum, I promise."

"Now son," Jack started, catching Troy's attention. "Once I'm settled back home and your Mum has stopped fussing over me, I want you and Amelia to bring Gabi and Toby round for dinner one evening, they've been a great help to you all since I collapsed and your Mum and I want to cook them a meal one evening in thanks."

"Alright Dad, I'll talk to her and get back to you." Jack nodded in understanding and settled back into his chair as he watched his family interact around him.

It had been a tough week, one of the toughest they were sure to face and he knew there was still a lot of work to do, but he was here and that's what meant the most.

**TGTGTGTG**

**There it is people, another random place to end it, but ah well…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	8. Officially

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Officially 

It's been two weeks since Jack was released from hospital and he's coming on leaps and bounds. He was still going back to the hospital once a week for his physiotherapy and Lucille is still watching his every move like a hawk, but other than that he was well on his well to being back to his good old self.

Today though, Lucille had warned him to be on his best behaviour because Troy and Amelia were coming for dinner with Gabriella and Toby and she didn't need him causing trouble while she was preparing their meal. He'd soon told her he wasn't a child and that he _always_ behaved himself, but he was quickly reminded of the time he'd been caught cutting the grass when he should've been resting and so he quickly went through to the lounge, mumbling something about her treating him like she did Troy when he was little.

"Will you stop fussing Luce? It's just a family meal." Jack had come downstairs from getting changed to find Lucille still fussing about like a mad woman when most of the meal was already prepared.

"It's not just family though is it Jack? There's still nothing official between Troy and Gabi."

"Luce the woman came with Troy to the hospital and stayed with you both while I was having an emergency operation on my heart; they were supposed to be on a date that night, you and I both know it's only a matter of time before they become official, so _please_ stop fussing."

"Alright okay I'll stop fussing," Jack smiled in triumph, as Lucille turned the stove settings down to simmer, before coming over to where he was perched on one of the island stools and walking into his inviting arms.

"You know that thing we talked about? About Friday night?" Lucille nodded and pulled back to look Jack in the eye. "Are we still going ahead with it? If Troy and Gabi say yes."

"If you're up for it then yes, I think we should, they deserve this and I think we'll be okay."

"Alright then, we'll ask them after dinner. I love you Luce, I know I haven't been coping very well with this not being able to do much thing, but you've put up with me and have looked after me, so thank you."

"Jack honey, you don't need to thank me, I know you'd do the same for me if you had to and I love you too, I wouldn't have been married to you for so long if I didn't."

**TGTGTGTG**

"Alright you two, you've been sitting still for long enough now, you can go and play again." Toby and Amelia thanked Troy and quickly ran down the decking steps to go and play some more basketball, while the adults stayed sat around the table Jack and Lucille had on their back porch.

"So Son, your Mum and I had something we wanted to ask you both."

"Erm okay what's up?" Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at the sceptical look on Troy's face, but still they waited for Jack to continue.

"The night I decided to collapse, you two were supposed to go on a date and although your mother and I didn't know about it then, we do now and what we also know is that you haven't had the chance to rearrange that date and so we were wondering if you'd like us to child mind on Friday night, so you could actually go on your date?"

"Dad we can't ask you to do that, those two are a lot to handle sometimes, it wouldn't be fair for you to have them all that time."

"Well we insist, so you'll bring them here for say, six o'clock on Friday night, with an over night bag." Troy turned to look at Gabriella and they had one of those silent conversations they'd already become so very good at having.

"I guess if you guys are insistent then we can't really say no, but you have to promise you'll phone us if you need us for any reason, right Troy?"

"Yeah, you guys have to promise us that, but thank you for doing this, it means a lot." Troy and Gabriella stood up to thank Jack and Lucille for their kindness, before the ladies headed inside to get them some coffee and some juice for their wanna be basketball stars.

**TGTGTGTG**

"You have no idea how many times Chad text me today telling me he'd leave us alone if we went there." Gabriella smiled as she finished off her last bit of spaghetti and put her knife and fork down on her plate.

"About the same amount of times Shar text me on Chad's behalf telling me he'd promised her he'd leave us alone." Troy chuckled as he finished off a slice of garlic bread and wiped his hands on his napkin.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, letting their meals settle down and waiting for their plates to be collected and Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes stayed fixed on her empty plate, deeply lost in thought.

It was the sound of plates clattering in the kitchen, that brought her head up and Troy was shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He reached across the table to hold her hand, only for her to pull it back.

"Nothing," she told him. "I'm fine," she said as she turned to face the wall next to their booth in an attempt to hide her upset from him.

Troy meanwhile was having none of it and had moved round from his side of the table to sit next to Gabriella and wrap an arm around her in comfort.

"'Brie come on sweetheart, talk to me." She wouldn't look him in the eye, but she did turn away from the wall and instead trained her eyes on her empty plate again.

"There's so much you don't know about me Troy and I'm scared that once you know everything you won't want to know me anymore."

"Oh 'Brie, I know you've had a tough past, mine wasn't that great either and whenever you want to tell me about it I'll sit and listen, but I'm not going anywhere, it'll take a lot for you to scare me away." Gabriella didn't have a response to this, her emotions were getting the better of her, but she turned to hide her face in Troy's shoulder as the waiter came and silently took away their plates.

"Listen, let's skip desert, I'm sure I've got something at home we can have, I'll go and pay and then we'll get out of here." She lifted her head from his shoulder, letting him discreetly wipe away a couple of fallen tears.

"I'd like that." She answered, as Troy planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left to go and pay, while she tried to compose herself before she put a downer on the rest of the night as well.

**TGTGTGTG**

He'd never brought a woman back to the house before, not in a romantic sense anyway. He and Amelia had moved into the house was she was eight months old, so he hadn't even spent time with Jessica here, to say he was nervous would be an understatement.

He'd divided up the cheesecake he had leftover in the fridge and poured them each some sparking fruit drink, sensing that wine wouldn't be the best thing if serious talks were to happen and had then set about the task of tidying up Amelia's toys that occupied the large part of his living room.

"You don't have to do that; I've got a child as well you know?" Troy turned to find that like him, Gabriella had changed into her night wear and she looked just as beautiful now as she had when she was in her dress from earlier.

"Yeah well, I've gotta make the place look at least slightly presentable, I tried to get her to tidy up earlier, but she was too excited about spending the night at Mum and Dad's, she doesn't get to do that very often."

"Yeah Toby was pretty excited as well, is that cheesecake our desert?" Gabriella asked, eyeing the desert on the coffee table.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Gabriella nodded and moved to join Troy as he collapsed onto his sofa, so she handed him one of the plates before taking the other for herself and joining her date for desert.

As they ate their desert, they chatted just like they had at the restaurant, about anything that came to mind, their shops, their colleagues, Sharpay and Zeke's wedding plans, Jack's health and of course Amelia and Toby. Now though, as they both relaxed on the couch, Troy decided it was time for him to properly share his past with Gabriella.

"'Brie, do you remember at Toby's party when I told you about Amelia's Mum?" Gabriella nodded and curled her legs up under her as she turned to look better at Troy.

"Yeah, erm Jess wasn't it?"

"Jessica yeah, do you mind if I tell you about her? How she died? I think you've got the right to know."

"If you want to tell me Troy then of course I'll listen," Troy smiled at her softly, as he too moved to lean sideways against the sofa, allowing him to be eye to eye to Gabriella.

"We'd been together for two years, engaged for the last three months when Jess told me she was pregnant. I was shocked, it wasn't how we'd planned to do things, but then we hadn't exactly been careful with protection either so it wasn't totally unexpected. Jess was upset because she'd been looking forward to the whole getting married, buying a house and then having a family thing, but I told her it didn't matter, we would still get to do those things, we'd just have to change the order a little." He stopped to take a breath and Gabriella reached over to hold his hand in support.

"Jess didn't have the easiest of pregnancies, her morning sickness turned into all day sickness and lasted pretty much the whole pregnancy, although it did lessen towards the end and anything that could hurt, did hurt. I worked in an office at the time and I remember her calling me and asking me to come home because she was having contractions, this worried me because she was only seven and a half months pregnant, contractions shouldn't be happening yet. The labour itself wasn't too bad, Jess had gas and air and I coached her through it and she made me so proud. When she started pushing there were just us and two midwives and then as things moved on, more midwives and doctors started coming in and as I turned to reassure Jess I realised she'd turned really pale and that her only focus seemed to be on getting the baby out, she wasn't focusing on her breathing or any of the other things she was being asked to do. Anyway, eventually Lia was born and she was so unbelievably small, so they took her away to give her a little help with breathing and such and then the next thing I know one of the monitoring machines is making a noise and I'm being moved out of the way so they can get to Jess." Troy paused and took a moment to collect his thoughts, while Gabriella's thumb moved soothingly over the back of his hand.

"I found out afterwards that when she was pushing, her heart was dropping and then coming up again and then dropping, that's why they called all the other people in. I remember sitting there, holding Amelia's hand as she lay in her incubator, while the doctor told me that Jess had an underlying heart condition and that the stress of early labour and her then giving birth caused her heart to give out. I remember phoning Mum and just breaking down and barely being able to tell her anything, but that was all she needed to hear to get to me straight away. I met her in the hallway and told her how Jess had died and I was just a mess and then she stopped me and asked me about the baby and that was the first time I smiled as I took her hand and led her through to Amelia." Troy was openly crying now and Gabriella reached over to wipe away his falling tears.

"In the days that followed I split my time between organising the funeral, finishing off Amelia's room and spending time with her at the hospital. Mum and Dad were so amazing, I wouldn't have made it through without them, they made sure I slept and ate and changed clothes and took care of myself, while my mind was all over the place. A week after Jess died it was her funeral and a week after that they released Amelia from hospital, that was also the day I broke. I couldn't be at home with Lia, there were just too many memories and so I phoned Dad and he and Mum came and they helped me pack everything up and Lia and I moved in with them. That Thanksgiving and Christmas were just so horrible, I just went through everything day by day and my world revolved around my baby girl, I didn't care about anything else, I even quit my job. I had some money in savings and Mum and Dad agreed to support me for a while, so on the day before I was due to go back to work, I phoned my boss and told him 'I quit'…I'm sure you'll find out the rest over time." And with that said, Troy broke down and let Gabriella pull him into a hug, he very rarely spoke about it all in one go and it brought back all of the emotions as if it was yesterday.

It was as Gabriella felt Troy's breathing regulate and he began to sniffle that she left him to go in search of tissues, she returned moments later, placing the box on his lap and sitting back down next him. She watched as Troy blew his nose and wiped away his tears before falling back into her offered embrace.

"I don't know what to say babe, you went through so much, Amelia really is a credit to you though, she's a beautiful little girl." Troy nodded as he moved to look Gabi in the eye again.

"My Mum and Dad helped me with so much, Chad and Taylor too actually, if it wasn't for Mum and Taylor, the likelihood is Amelia would be a tomboy." Gabriella chuckled and ran her hand through Troy's hair.

"Would you mind if I asked what happened to Jess' parents?" Troy shook his head.

"It's fine, she never knew her parents, she was found abandoned outside the hospital when she was only a couple of hours old and although she went through a few foster families, no one adopted her and in the end she spent a large majority of her childhood in a care home." Gabriella nodded as she continued the relaxing movement of running her fingers through Troy's hair.

"When did you move in here?"

"Erm, Lia was about eight months old when we moved in here, I used some of my savings to put down a deposit and here we are. Lia was just beginning to crawl and become mobile and it was only a matter of time before she started walking, it wouldn't have been fair for Mum and Dad to have to baby proof the house, so I made the decision to move out, a proper home for me and my baby girl."

**TGTGTGTG**

"I guess it's my turn now." Gabriella was the one to break the silence a while later, as they cuddled together.

"'Brie you don't have to, I just wanted you to know about my past, so you knew it wasn't all plain sailing for me and that _when_ you do have your turn you'll understand that I won't run away."

"I know that now and I also know that _it is_ my turn, you need to know my past Troy." He nodded and they moved back to leaning sideways against the sofa, their roles of speaker and listener reversed.

"I was born and raised in California, a quiet place about three hours north of Los Angeles; it was just me Mum and Dad. Like you I'm an only child and I had a pretty average up bringing nothing out of the ordinary, well Mum and Dad both worked away a lot but that _was_ the ordinary to me, I'd never known any different. I went to a college close to home, despite them often being away I still wanted to be close to Mum and Dad and it was at college that I met Ed. We hit it off straight away, he called I love at first sight, to me it was just someone who made me feel special, something I didn't always get from Mum and Dad. He was the year above me and when he graduated he was offered the managers job of some top firm on the West side of Albuquerque and he asked me to go with him." Gabriella paused to take a sip from her drink and Troy gave her a reassuring smile as she settled back against the sofa.

"Eventually I said I'd go with him, he'd made me feel better about myself than Mum and Dad had ever tried to and so I transferred my last year of studies here to U of A. Mum and Dad weren't happy about me moving away with him, but then they weren't happy about me being with him in the first place so I wasn't really going to win. As I'm sure your parents did, mine came to see me graduate and to my shock to see me get proposed to as well. I had no idea Ed was going to propose that night, I didn't even know he'd been thinking about it, but I said yes, we were going strong and it felt like the right thing to do, but of course Mum and Dad weren't too happy about it and they left before they were supposed to, I cried myself to sleep that night, I really thought they'd be happy for me on such an important day in my life. After that my contact with them became less and less, until eventually one Tuesday evening, I received an email from Mum, telling me they were ashamed of how my life had turned out and that I shouldn't try contacting them again, I haven't heard from them since that day."

"'Brie sweetheart, I can see this is hard for you, you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Gabriella smiled as she swiped away a couple of escaped tears.

"You need to know the whole story Troy; I just had to tell you all of that for the rest to make sense."

"Alright, but take your time hun, there's no rush, we're got all the time in the world." She smiled softly at him, before taking a deep breath ready to continue.

"It was a couple of months after that, that I realised I was pregnant, it wasn't planned and I was scared of what Ed would say, but he was so happy, I wondered why I'd been worried to begin with. My morning sickness tended to wake me up and the first day or so, Ed woke up with me and took care of me, but slowly after that I realised he wasn't waking up and taking care of me, I was there, leaning over the toilet throwing up by myself. I'm not saying he didn't look after me because he did, but only when it suited him and only when he felt like it. One day, I was feeling like complete crap and I just wanted to fall asleep in Ed's arms, but he was running late and when he finally did turn up he was drunk. Night after night he started coming home drunk and then one night, I was in the middle of my second trimester, he came in walked up to me and smacked me round the face, there was so much force behind it that it knocked me to the floor. I stayed on the floor, clutching my stomach to protect the baby and he just stood over me, before turning round and stalking back out of the apartment." Gabriella took another deep breath as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"I'll save you the details, but for the last five months of my pregnancy Ed abused me, mentally, physically, emotionally, you name it he did it. I was so scared of him, I had no where else to go and no one else to turn to that I just let him do it. On the late afternoon of Toby's due date, I started having contractions, only mild ones, but I knew I needed to get to the hospital now because once they got stronger I wouldn't be able to get there. When I got there I knew I needed to tell the staff what was going or they'd tell me to go home and come back later and so as I got prepared for my midwife to check me, I made sure she saw the bruises and marks and she made no hesitation in calling the police and admitting me straight away. The police came pretty quickly and because my contractions were still fairly mild, I managed to tell them everything and they went to Ed's office and arrested him. Thing were kinda blurred together after that, the midwives broke my waters and things moved along so fast that before I knew I was pushing and they were placing Toby onto my chest. The police came back in the early hours of the morning and took photo evidence of all my bruising and although they couldn't take any sexual evidence because I'd just delivered Toby, Ed had been so rough that there was still bad enough bruising for them to take that as evidence of rape. I stayed in hospital for a week after that and my midwife did everything she could to help me get prepared for the craziness that was about to ensue. To sum things up, Ed's court case lasted a day and a half and with any luck the only way he'll be leaving the prison is in a body bag. I stayed in the flat for two months before moving here to East Albuquerque and into the house, a new start for me a my baby boy. My Mum and Dad don't know any of this and probably never will because they choose to remove themselves from my life and therefore have removed themselves from Toby's life as well. Troy, Ed was the first and only guy I've had sex with, the last time I willingly had sex was when Toby was conceived and well I told you they collected evidence for rape…If you and I are going to become official, if were going to work, then you need to understand that just because all of that was six years ago, it doesn't mean I'm over it, it still haunts me, especially in my sleep and you have to understand that I'm very good at shutting my feelings away and hiding how I feel, but you have to make sure I don't do that, you have to make sure I talk and let you know how I feel and well if you can do that, then…well then I think we'll do just fine." She attempted to smile at him, but her emotions got the better of her and Troy pulled her to his chest, doing his best not to cry as gut wrenching sobs wracked through Gabriella's body.

As she stayed cuddled tightly against him, Troy placed the tissue box on Gabriella's lap and slightly loosened his grip to allow her to blow her nose and dry away her tears.

"So, is that what you want then?" Troy moved them so that he could look Gabriella in the eye, but kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Is what, what I want?" Troy smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Gabriella's lips.

"'Us'. Do you want there to be an 'us'?"

"Yeah, I do because I don't have to sit here and tell you we'll need to take it slow and that Toby will always be my number one priority because you already know all of that. Toby will always be one of my main priorities as will Amelia one of yours, _but_ I want you to be one of my priorities, if you'll have me as one of yours." Troy's smile widened, as his eyes bore into Gabriella's.

"Alright, so we have to do this officially. Gabriella…Wait what is your middle name?"

"Anne."

"Right, mine's Alexander. _Anyway,_ Gabriella _Anne _ Montez, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Troy _Alexander_ Bolton, I will."

**TGTGTGTG**

**Well there it is, kinda big and emotional, I hope it turned out well and I hope the big bundle of them talking aren't too hard to read.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	9. Family'

**I don't own anything!**

'Family'

It was late, so late that they were already half an hour into Saturday morning and as much as he didn't want to wake her, he knew that them staying where they were would only result in sore backs come the morning.

It was as Gabriella rolled over in her sleep, that he took the chance to move her into a sitting position, earning him a groan in response.

"I know you want to sleep 'Brie, but if we stay on the couch we'll both have sore backs in the morning, my bed is a much better place to cuddle and sleep."

"Cold," she muttered, as she opened her eyes to see him lazily stretching his arms above his head as he stood beside her.

Smiling he collected her into his arms and cuddled her close, taking her up the stairs and into his room, letting her curl up on the side of the bed that was only ever occupied by his daughter.

"You still cold?" He asked as he rounded the bed and climbed in next to her, smiling as she nodded and then proceeded to curl up into a tighter ball as to prove her point.

"Best get you warmed up then hadn't we? Come here," he waited for her to wiggled backwards slightly, before wrapping his arms around her and pulling the covers up to their chins, him spooning her from behind.

"I'm always cold," she mumbled as she adjusted herself to the warmth that was Troy.

"Not when I'm around sweetheart, you won't be cold then, I'll be your personal hot water bottle."

"Sounds good," she replied, as sleep pulled them into it's grasp, giving them a night of much deserved rest.

**TGTGTGTG**

She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up in someone's arms.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up with woman snuggled tightly in his arms.

Neither could remember the last time they'd woken up feeling this content and happy and so neither wanted to move anytime soon.

"I know you're awake 'Brie," Gabriella groaned in response and nuzzled her face into the pillow.

"Comfy," she mumbled causing Troy to chuckle and tighten his grip around her.

"Well no one said we had to go anywhere, but if you rolled over we could snuggle and have pillow talk." Troy began to wonder if Gabriella had fallen back to sleep, but was soon proved wrong when she wriggled about under the covers and turned to greet him with her tired brown eyes.

"You're still half asleep aren't you sweetie?" Troy's voice was soft as he moved some of Gabriella's wayward hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah," she let her eyes slip close again and Troy watched as her face contorted as if in pain. "My head hurts," she whispered, moving her head foreword to bury it into Troy's chest and he complied by wrapping his arms tightly back around her, allowing her to burrow into him as much as she wanted.

"Is it a headache, or just an achy head?"

"Headache," she answered, as she took in the smell that was uniquely Troy.

"Do you want some painkillers? I've got some in the bathroom."

"No, at least not right now anyway, I wanna snuggle for a while longer."

"Alright, we'll snuggle for a while longer and then I'll get you some. How come you've got a headache anyway? All we've done is sleep."

"It's from the crying, it started last night and I thought it would go away as I slept but it hasn't, I'm used to it though, I always get a headache after I've cried."

"Well we're in no rush to be anywhere baby, so you can go back to sleep if you want, might help your head a little."

"Yeah maybe, I'm just happy to snuggle for now though, I'm not used to waking up without Toby around, I'm going to make the most of it, headache or no headache."

**TGTGTGTG**

The next time Gabriella woke she wasn't snuggled up with Troy, but his pillow instead and her headache seemed to be disappearing. She decided to stay cuddled up with the pillow and wait for Troy to return, she was far too comfy to get up and go in search of him.

She must've dozed off again because next thing she knew, Troy was setting a tray down on the bedside table and whatever occupied the tray smelt good.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled up at him as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead and then rolled onto her back to stretch allowing Troy to take a seat on the side of the bed.

"Why was I hugging your pillow?" She asked, as he helped her to sit up and lean against the head board.

"You wouldn't let me get up, so I replaced me with the pillow and you seemed to be happy with that, so I left quickly as to not wake you up."

"Aww, you're so thoughtful babe," Troy chuckled as he moved to sit next to Gabriella and lean against the head board too. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past ten," Troy answered as he handed Gabriella a cup of coffee which she happily took.

"Really wow, I can't remember the last time I slept in this late, apart from when I was ill."

"You feel all refreshed now though, don't you?" Gabriella nodded as she handed Troy back her half drunk coffee and took the plate of food he was offering her.

"Troy, this looks amazing, did you make these?"

"No, don't be silly, I used the pancake mix and moulds and the syrup and blueberries and strawberries come from the fridge."

"Very funny smart ass, it looks great though Troy, thank you."

"You're welcome beautiful; consider this the start of a great day."

**TGTGTGTG**

Jack had been over the moon when Amelia had started to show an interest in basketball, granted she didn't want to play as much as Troy had, but she'd always challenge Jack to a game when she came to visit and today was no different, apart from today Jack was out numbered and he wasn't even allowed to play full out like he used to.

"Alright you two, time out, I'm not as young as I used to be you know."

"Sorry Grandpa, we didn't mean to make you tired."

"Oh it's alright honey, I just need to rest for a minute or two is all and anyway look who Grandma is bringing out here."

"Daddy!"

"Mummy!"

Amelia and Toby took off in a run towards their parents, just as Troy and Gabriella made it to the bottom of the decking steps and were able to accept their little whirlwinds into their arms.

"So Grandma told us you've been as good as gold, but it looks like you've been wearing Grandpa out."

"We didn't mean to Daddy, honest." Amelia and Toby both looked guilty, but Jack was quick to step in.

"Don't be too hard on them son, I said I'd play with them and we haven't been playing that much, but now that you're here I'm going to head inside and have a drink and a sit down, you can do some running around for once." Troy stuck his tongue out at Jack as he headed inside and then spun Amelia around as she told him off for being rude.

"Alright you two, I'll play with you for a bit while Gabi heads inside to see if Grandma's got anything to drink and then we want to talk to you about something, sound fair?" The young pair nodded and ran over to the court to pick up the balls that were now resting against the fence, while Troy shot Gabriella a quick wink, before running over to join their children and teach them some real basketball skills.

**TGTGTGTG**

As they sat on the basketball court, drinking Lucille's freshly made lemonade, Troy and Gabriella listened as Amelia and Toby animatedly told them about their time with Jack and Lucille and they in return gave them a vague outline of what they'd gotten up to as well, their children didn't need to know the full details of what had happened last night.

"Mummy, did you sleep in their spare room last night?" Gabriella looked to Troy and he gave her the nod telling her to tell the children the truth.

"No honey, I shared Troy's bed last night."

"Why?" Amelia asked, looking more to Troy than Gabriella.

"Alright, so here's the deal, you know how you guys call us 'special friends'?" Toby and Amelia nodded and so Troy continued. "Well last night, Gabi and I did some talking and we decided that we like each other very _very_ much and because of this we can't be special friends anymore, we've decided we want to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Does that mean you'll hold hands and spend lots of time together?"

"Sure does 'Lia."

"Will you kiss and cuddle? 'Cause I don't like kisses, they're icky." Gabriella had to laugh at her son's comment and ruffled his hair as he looked at her innocently.

"We definitely will cuddle baby and we'll probably kiss too, but we'll try not to kiss in front of you, okay?" Toby nodded, happy that he wouldn't have to witness any 'icky' kissing.

"It means that we'll be spending more time together, just me and Gabi and of course all of us together, we will probably hold hands and hug and kiss and we'll have a lot more sleep overs as well." The children seemed happy about this, until Amelia's smile faltered and she moved to sit in Troy's lap.

"If we have more sleep overs and you and Gabi share the bed, what will I do if I have a nightmare? I won't be able to cuddle in bed with you."

"Oh 'Lia, of course you'll still be able to cuddle with me, same for you Toby if you want to cuddle with Mummy, you just have to wake us up, rather than jump straight in bed with us and I bet you, we could all fit in one of our beds anyway, next time we're at one of our houses we'll try it, okay?" Amelia nodded and Toby seemed pretty happy too and so Troy and Gabriella shared a smile at how well the children seemed to have accepted their news.

"So how about you two go and tell Jack and Lucy what we just told you and then we can all head to the fair that's at the park right now, sound good?" Toby and Amelia nodded excitedly and jumped off of the basketball to run off into the house.

"Very sneaky Montez, getting them to tell my parents about us."

"Well considering we walked into the house holding hands, I'd say your Mum has probably figured it out by now and therefore your Dad also knows too."

"Ah well, I'm sure they'll want more details later anyway, you ready for a day of questioning?" Troy asked, as they stood up and he pulled Gabriella close.

"Of course baby, bring it on."

**TGTGTGTG**

The fair had been fun, there hadn't been too much questioning for Troy and Gabriella and everyone had just enjoyed spending time together and having some 'family' time.

Now though, everyone was very worn out and Troy and Gabriella had decided it was time to get Toby and Amelia home before they fell asleep. As they finished the walk from the park back to Jack and Lucille's, the older couple turned to look at the foursome in behind them.

"You guys coming in, I can pop the kettle on and I've got some cookies."

"No thanks Mum, we're gonna head back to one of ours and let these guys crash for a bit."

"That's fair enough honey, I can always make more cookies for another time, I'll phone you during the week." Troy nodded his understanding and they all said their goodbyes, before Troy and Gabriella strapped their young charges into the car and they pulled out of the driveway, heading to one of their homes.

Not long later, they were laying Toby and Amelia, top to tail, in Amelia's bed, having decided that Troy's house was closer and also that letting the children nap in the same room wouldn't give them so much of a fright when they woke up and weren't sure where they were.

Silently leaving the room, they left the door slightly ajar, before heading through to Troy's room where he stopped and looked at the state of the place.

"I was so tired last night I barely noticed how much of a state this room is in, I'm so sorry 'Brie."

"It's fine Troy, sometimes after you've spent all day working and looking after the rest of the house and Amelia you don't feel like putting you're shoes in a safe place or clearing your clothes off of the floor, I'm guilty of it too."

"Well now I don't feel so bad," Troy replied, as he linked his fingers with Gabriella and swung their arms between them. "What I am guilty of though is not changing my bed sheet and cover yesterday when I knew it was likely you'd be sleeping in here."

"Troy it's okay, I really hadn't noticed."

"I was going to do it when Amelia and I got home, but I just ran out of time and then I was going to do it when I was getting changed, but I was kinda worried about you, so I just got changed and headed back downstairs."

"Troy, babe it honestly is fine."

"If I change my bed sheet and covers now, will you cuddle with me?" Gabriella nodded with a smile and so Troy made her sit on the chair in the corner of his room while he quickly changed his covers, from a plain navy one to one with a blue background with red stripes that created a checked pattern. Finally, after putting the dirty one in his washing hamper, he smoothed out the wrinkles on the bed, before collapsing down onto it and patting the spot next to him, inviting her to join him.

Gabriella curled up next to him, letting her head rest on his chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"I don't know about Amelia, but it's weird for Toby to fall asleep in the afternoon."

"Yeah Amelia is the same, if she's really tired she'll fall asleep early, but never in the afternoon, I think their time at Mum and Dad's is finally catching up with them. Are you tired?"

"Not really, I'm happy to cuddle here for a while though," Troy pressed a kiss to her hair in agreement and reach over to turn on his clock radio, giving them some background noise as they basked in the feeling that was just being together.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy chuckled as he heard Gabriella sneeze three times and then grumble about it as she went to the toilet in his en-suite. They'd simply been cuddling, talking and listening to the radio for the past forty five minutes or so, until Gabriella had decided she had to pee and so their little bubble had been burst as she'd left his arms.

"I think I'm allergic to your bathroom," Gabriella grumbled, as she climbed back onto the bed next to Troy, her nose red from where she'd blown it.

"I don't think you can be allergic to the room babe, maybe something in it."

"Well until I can pinpoint what exactly I'm allergic to, I'm allergic to your bathroom."

"Whatever you say babe," Troy replied, as he cuddled Gabriella close and turned his attention back to the telly.

"Why have you put the telly on anyway? I was enjoying listening to the radio."

"I know babe, me too, but the local news is now on, I figured we should keep up to date with these things." Gabriella agreed with this logic and the pair continued to watch the news and the quiz show that was on afterwards, answering the questions as the contestants did.

"_Shh, we have to be quiet, they might be sleeping." _

The pair smiled at each other as they heard their children whispering outside the door.

"_I'm just going to open the door a little and see." _

This time they laughed and turned to the door as it creaked open and Toby's head peeped through the gap.

"We're awake baby, you guys can come in" Toby smiled and pushed the door open allowing Amelia to follow him in.

"Did you guys have a nice nap?" Troy asked, receiving him a nod from both children.

"Do you wanna cuddle with us?" Again they both nodded and so Troy moved to the end of the bed and lifted them up to join him and Gabi. He plonked them both in the middle of the bed and then he and Gabi linked arms around them, sandwiching them in.

"Now what?" Toby asked, as he cuddled up against Gabriella.

"We all lay down," Troy replied, moving to lie down and taking Amelia with him. Everyone wiggled about until they were lying down and Toby and Amelia were wrapped up in their parent's arms.

"So Troy, why are we laying down?" Gabriella asked, having guessed what he was up to but still asking the children's unasked question.

"Because I told you all that we would all be able to fit in one of our beds and we can, so now, when we're having sleep overs and you and me are sharing the bed, these little monkeys know they can still come through to us and fit in the bed, there's nothing to worry about."

"So can we have a sleep over tonight?" Toby asked, making Gabriella chuckle.

"What do you think 'Lia? Would you like it if Toby and Gabi stayed the night?" Troy was concerned over how quiet Amelia was and didn't want to agree with anything unless she was happy with it too.

"Can Toby share my room?"

"I don't see why not, he can sleep on the air bed we use for camping."

"Can we pump it up now?" Troy nodded and so Amelia and Toby went running out of the room, leaving their chuckling parents in their wake.

"So Miss Montez, you wanna share my bed again tonight?"

"Will there be cuddling involved?"

"Of course, cuddling and snuggling and most definitely some pillow talk." Gabriella giggled and allowed Troy to help her from the bed and into a cuddle.

"Well then I'd love to share your bed again Mr Bolton."

**TGTGTGTG**

Waking up and rolling over to an empty bed was something he was used to, but realising there was supposed to be someone occupying that side of the bed is what brought him to his feet to find her.

She wasn't in his en-suite, the door was still shut and there was no light coming from underneath it, nor was she with the children, they were still both sound asleep, so Troy widened his search to the bottom half of his house.

He found her in the living room, curled up in the corner of his couch, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her brown curls falling messily around her shoulders.

"There you are, I was worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"Well now you found me," she replied, her voice cracking as she spoke, causing him to go over and take a seat next to her.

"Talk to me 'Brie, why are you sat here by yourself in the middle of the night?" She shrugged in answer and so Troy wrapped an arm round her shoulders, encouraging her to rest against him. "I can tell you've been crying sweetheart, this isn't just you not being able to sleep."

"I kinda had a nightmare," she admitted softly, quickly swiping at some tears that had managed to slip free.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, it was just loads of images that kept flashing up, stuff from when I was pregnant with Toby." That was all she had to say for Troy to know these images were of the abuse she'd suffered over six years ago.

"I know you said you still suffered babe, but I didn't think we'd be sitting her right now."

"Me either, but I think, well…The last time I shared a bed with a man was with Ed, when I'm laying there with you I think I'm just waiting for whatever form of pain is going to be inflicted on me tonight. I know it's you there and not him, but something inside me just won't listen." Troy sighed and wrapped both arms around Gabriella and this time she happily cuddled into him.

"I never even thought of it like that 'Brie, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Troy, it hadn't crossed my mind either and after sleeping so well last night I thought I'd be okay, I thought I'd realise that being in your arms was a safe place."

"We were both pretty tired last night though babe, we both just curled up and slept, I don't think your brain was awake enough to think about anything else."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gabriella replied, before curling her legs up into Troy's lap and resting her head against his chest as held her tight, letting her process her jumbled thoughts.

"No one's ever looked after me when I've had my nightmares before, Toby has no idea that they happen and it's going to stay that way. I guess I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that you're here to look after me, that _you_ are the one sleeping next to me and that if I wake you up, you'll look after me, not hurt me."

"You got that right beautiful, I'd never hurt you intentionally and if I do, I give you permission to hurt me back, okay?" Gabriella nodded and Troy pressed a soft kiss to her hair, cuddling her close as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Let's get you back to bed sweet girl; we can talk about this more if you need to, whenever you need to, but now we both just need to sleep."

**TGTGTGTG**

**Random ending but who cares, it felt right.**

**I know it's been a while, but I've been having trouble writing and then my laptop had a little meltdown, so that didn't help things, but hopefully things are back on track now.**

**This title only sorta fits, but I really had no idea what else to name it…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	10. Family Love

**I don't own anything :)**

Family Love

It had just become the way it was, he would pick them both up from school and look after them until she came home, it was just easier for him to get away from the shop then it was for her to get away from the bakery.

Today was different though because tomorrow was Gabriella's birthday and so Troy and Amelia were going to the mall with Toby to help him choose a present for his Mum.

"Have you got any ideas on what you'd like to get her Toby?" Troy kept a tight grip on the children's hands as they made their way through the bustling mall.

"I think she needs a new watch, the one she has is always stopping."

"Well that sounds sensible," Troy replied as he led them onto an escalator to take them up to the next floor. "Anything else."

"I don't know, maybe some chocolate, she likes chocolate."

"You should get her flowers," Amelia suddenly piped up. "Grandpa always buys Grandma flowers."

"Good thinking Lia, so after we finish up here we need to stop buy the supermarket anyway, so we can get some flowers and chocolates from there, sound good Toby?" The little boy nodded just as Troy led them into a jewellers.

Twenty minutes later and they were leaving the shop with two things, a new watch like Toby had wanted and a charm bracelet that the three of them had decided on together.

"Okay, so how about we pop downstairs to that ice cream shack and refuel ourselves and then we can go back to the car, head to the supermarket and get home all before your Mummy does Toby." The children nodded at the idea of ice cream and kept a tight hold on Troy's hands as they made their way through the busy mall full of Christmas shoppers.

**TGTGTGTG**

_You're staying at mine tonight, come straight here after work x _

"What's that face for?" Sharpay asked, as she and Gabriella made their way from the staff room through to the front of the shop, ready to lock up and go home.

"They're up to something." Gabi replied, as she pocketed her phone and unlocked the door to let Sharpay out, before quickly setting the alarm and joining her friend outside and firmly locking the door behind them.

"Who's up to something?" Sharpay asked, as she double checked the door was locked, something they'd always done.

"Troy and the children, they were supposed to be at mine like normal and now I'm being told I'm staying at his and to go straight there. What about my pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow? He better had thought this through."

"You mean you're not keeping clothes at each others houses yet?" Sharpay chuckled at her friend's glare as they walked down the brightly lit alley way that led to the back of the shops were the shop workers parked their cars.

"No Shar, we're taking this slow, remember?"

"Yes I remember, I'm just teasing you and anyway they're bound to be up to something, it's your birthday tomorrow, you're first one that's not just you and Toby, I'm pretty sure they're planning on making it special." Gabriella smiled softly as she unlocked her car and threw her bag into the foot well behind her seat.

"I'm really enjoying having them around Shar, for so long it's just been me and Toby, I never thought I'd find someone who'd understand, someone who I can let in and now that I have I just feel so happy, so thankful that he hasn't run away yet."

"Troy won't run away Gabs, he's one of the good guys."

"I know because he's breaking through my walls and I've never let anyone do that before."

"You're both changing for the better believe me, I've been watching you both with your near constant smiles," Gabriella laughed as Sharpay fished her car keys out of her bag. "Go enjoy your weekend Gabs, I wanna hear all about it on Monday." The pair shared a hug and Gabriella waved to Sharpay as she drove away, before getting in her car and fishing her phone back out of her pocket.

_I'm on my way, be there in 20 x _

**TGTGTGTG**

Amelia had always been quiet, something Gabriella had picked up on quickly and so she and Troy had always done their best to make sure she was involved with things and heard just as much as the slightly noisier Toby.

Tonight, Troy and Toby had decided that they were going to cook Spaghetti Bolognese and so after showering and changing into some comfy clothes, from the rather well packed bag that Troy had put together, she joined Amelia as she watched telly in the living room.

"What you watching then sweetheart?"

"SpongeBob, but I've seen this one before."

"Well why are you watching it then?"

"Because Daddy and Toby are cooking dinner and so I've got no one to play with."

"I can play with you honey, I'm not doing anything."

"Really, you'll play with me?"

"Of course I will, what do you want to play with?"

"We can play with my dolls house," Amelia jumped off of the couch and ran out of the room causing Gabriella to follow her. "Grandpa made it for me all by himself and then he took me to the toy shop to buy all the things to go inside, look!" Gabriella watched as Amelia carefully unlatched the doors and then pulled them open, revealing the miniature world of the doll house.

"This is really pretty Amelia, how long did it take Grandpa to make?" The little girl shrugged as she started taking the dolls out of their beds.

"I'm not sure, lots of months I think, he made it with his tools in the garage and he let me help him paint it."

"Well I think you both did a very good job. Now, tell me how we play with this dolls house of yours?"

**TGTGTGTG**

The girls had played with the dolls house until they'd been called downstairs for dinner and then they'd all spent some time together, before Toby and Amelia had gone to bed. This had given Troy and Gabriella the opportunity to spend some time together, which they had, curled up on the couch watching telly, but Troy could sense Gabriella was hiding something, there was that little sparkle missing from her eye. He knew though that it was best to leave it be for now, she'd tell him what was up soon enough.

"You know if you guys staying here becomes a regular thing we could decorate the spare room so Toby can have a proper bed."

"They like sharing though; they'll be fine for now." Troy had just been through to check on Toby and Amelia and now he was joining Gabriella in his bed. "How was work today?"

"Busy," Gabriella answered, as Troy turned off the bedside lamp and they settled down under the covers.

"It's alright babe, there's only like one week left and then you'll have some time off to relax." Gabriella huffed in response and so Troy pulled on her hip until she rolled over to face him. "'Brie what's up sweetheart? I can tell there's something bothering you."

"It's just this is the first year that I haven't had to take Toby to the shop and by my own birthday present, the fact that you just wanted to do it without even having to talk to me about it…I'm just kinda overwhelmed by it I guess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about asking you, I just though that while Lia and I were getting you a present or two, Toby might as well come too, it wouldn't have been fair not to have taken him and we had fun."

"Its fine Troy, I just never expected you to do that for me, for Toby even, at least not so soon into our relationship."

"Hey, if this is moving to fast for you, you need to tell me, I told you we'd take this slow, you have to tell me if we're not 'Brie." Troy's hand reached up to move some fallen hair out of Gabriella's eyes and she grabbed it as he pulled away, holding it between her hands against her chest.

"I've been thinking about this lately, trying to make some sense of my crazy brain and I've come to the conclusion that although I didn't expect things to be moving as fast as they are, I really don't want them to slow down, is that bad of me?"

"No not at all sweetie, because I feel the same."

**TGTGTGTG**

He chuckled as she cuddled straight back into his side before he'd even pulled the covers back over himself, if he'd learnt one thing about Gabriella; it was that she was most definitely a snuggler.

"This isn't an excuse to go back to sleep babe, I'm supposed to be waking you up." She groaned in response and pushed her hair out of her face before opening her sleepy eyes.

"Happy birthday beautiful," this time she yawned in response and Troy chuckled causing Gabriella to hide her face in his chest. "You really need to try and wake up, there's only so long those two will sit out there before getting bored."

"Let them come in and cuddle then," Troy shrugged and called the children in, keeping a tight hold on Gabriella as they came bounding in and jumped on her empty side of the bed.

Gabriella rolled onto her back and held her arms out to give Toby and then Amelia a hug, before moving out of Troy's arms so they could sit on against the headboard, allowing the children to sit on and around their legs.

"We've got presents and cards for you Mummy."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Because it's your birthday and you have to have cards on your birthday."

"Oh right, well hand 'em over then." Gabriella smiled as the children each handed over a hand made card and leaned her head against Troy's as he rested his chin on her shoulder to look at the cards.

"How come I don't get a card?" Troy asked, observing how well Amelia's hand writing had come on since she'd started school.

"Because it's not your birthday Daddy, it's Gabi's."

"But you didn't get me a card anyway?" Troy asked acting hurt.

"No Daddy," Amelia responded. "Stop being silly." Gabriella chuckled at the behaviour between the pair as she finished looking at the cards.

"Yeah Daddy,'" She mimicked Amelia. "Stop being silly and give me your card."

"Who says I've got you a card?"

"If you haven't got me card there'll be trouble," they had a mini stare off before Troy reached into the draw of his bedside cabinet and pulled out an envelope. "Of course I've got you a card; these two helped me choose it." She opened the card with a smile on her face and laughed as she read what it said on the front. "'To my girlfriend on your birthday' did you two think this was funny?" Toby and Amelia laughed with nods as Gabriella thanked Troy with a kiss, knowing he probably wouldn't have chosen a card as cheesy as this if the children hadn't helped him pick it.

"Alright so we got you two presents but they're from the three of us," Troy told Gabi, as he took the two wrapped gifts out of the cabinet draw and handed them both to her. She opened the first one to find a silver chain link watch, with a light pink face and dots instead of numbers.

"This is really pretty you guys, thank you."

"It was Toby's idea," Amelia told her. "He said your old one wasn't working properly."

"Well you were right buddy, thank you," Toby smiled and allowed Gabriella to give him a kiss. Opening the next gift she found an incredibly beautiful silver charm bracelet and looked to Troy for an explanation.

"So two of them are pretty obvious, the cupcake is because you bake and the camera is because I take photos. Amelia chose the butterfly because she decided it was pretty and Toby chose the heart because he loves you." Gabriella stayed silent as she continued to study the charms on the bracelet and didn't realise she'd been crying until she felt Toby wiping away her tears and Troy wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry guys, these are happy tears I promise, you've all put so much thought into this, thank you so much." She placed the bracelet back into the box and pulled Toby onto her lap for a hug.

"Alright 'Lia come here, this calls for a group hug," Amelia crawled up the bed and onto Troy's lap as he wrapped one arm around her and the other around Gabi and Toby, bringing them all into one big protective hug.

**TGTGTGTG**

They'd enjoyed their day together; cuddling together in bed after Gabi had opened her presents, before heading downstairs for a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, where Gabriella discovered her flowers, already arranged in a vase.

Toby and Amelia had decided that Gabi needed to choose what they did for the day because it was her birthday and the birthday girl gets to do what she wants. She could have chosen absolutely anything, but baring in mind they had two six year olds to entertain for the day, she decided that they'd go for a couple of games of bowling and then go for a nice family meal.

They'd come home in the late afternoon and played tons of board games and just had a massive laugh together and as Toby and Amelia had twenty minutes of down time on the couch, Troy and Gabriella put together a quick picnic for them all to eat in the lounge with Gabriella's chocolates and birthday cake for desert, something Sharpay had managed to put together at work while Gabriella had been manning the counter out front.

Now though, after Toby and Amelia had fallen asleep after having a story read to them by Troy _and_ Gabriella, it was time for Troy to spend some quality time with the birthday girl.

"Alright, so I know you said that I'd already spend enough with the presents this morning and paying for everything today, but I'd already brought these so you might as well have them anyway." Troy handed Gabriella a small cube shaped box and a small envelope as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

Curiously, she opened the envelope and found some information about a local luxury spa.

"I figured with the wedding coming up Shar is bound to be under some stress and well you just deserve to relax, so I booked you both a day at the spa, no expenses spared."

"Aw Troy, you're such a sweetheart, thank you, we've talked about going to a spa but have always put it off because of the cost, you just solved that issue, thanks babe." They shared a quick kiss, before she unwrapped the paper on the box and opened the lid to reveal a pair of gold earrings with her birthstone, tanzanite, in the middle.

"The lady in the jewellery shop said that that's your birthstone, it's called tanzanite and is best described as a turquoise kind of crystal. I wanted to get you something just from me, so I popped down to the mall on my lunch break the other day."

"Troy, they're beautiful, thank you so much baby." Troy smiled as they shared a kiss, one that was slightly more passionate than the previous.

"I wasn't sure if you were really a jewellery type of person, but you always have some kind of earrings in so it seemed like a safe bet and I knew you'd like the charm bracelet because the children chose it."

"I love all my presents, I love the watch, I love the bracelet, I love the flowers and the chocolates and the thoughtfulness of the spa day. I love these earrings and I think I could be falling in love with you Troy."

"That's alright then because I think I could be falling in love with you too."

**TGTGTGTG**

He thought she'd had the perfect day, everything had gone so well and they'd had such a great time, but now as he lay holding her in his arms, he realised how wrong he'd been.

Troy was a light sleeper and so wasn't surprised when the booms and flashes of the thunderstorm outside woke him up, but he was surprised by the fact that his girlfriend was completely curled up under the covers, shaking as the storm raged on outside.

He'd managed to coax her out from under the duvet and into his arms, where he pulled the covers up to her chin, wiped away her tears and held her close, reassuring her every time the thunder made her jump.

They'd been like this for twenty minutes now, the only words spoken between them were Troy's ones of comfort and so when the bedroom door opened and Toby appeared with his arm around a crying Amelia they both went into 'parent' mode.

"Amelia is scared of the storm," Toby told them as he let his friend walk round the bed and into the comfort of her father's arms.

"Thank you for looking after her baby, are you scared?" Gabriella lifted Toby up onto the bed and did her best to hide her fears.

"No, I'm okay, are you scared Mummy?"

"Yeah buddy I am, will you look after me?" Toby nodded and climbed under the covers next to his Mum, just as Amelia was getting settled under them as well.

"Alright little ones in the middle, lets have a family hug and try and get back to sleep." Toby and Amelia did as Troy had said and soon they were all wrapped up in one big Bolton/Montez family hug.

They weren't the traditional family, that would be boring, _but _ they were beginning to become a family, something that seemed to be happening all on it's own, though no one was attempting to stop it.

**TGTGTGTG**

**I've really struggled with writing this chapter guys, as you can tell by how long it's taken me to get it out, so I figured I'd write this and stop while I was ahead, hope you like it. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


End file.
